sueños de medianoche
by VannE.naruXhina
Summary: chaaa!...sorry por te demora sq my compu sta enviruslada jeje...como sea por fin el cap 5 entren y leyanlo ok sayo.
1. prologo: pasado

_**Sueños de medianoche.**_

**Prologo: Pasado**.

Todo estaba tranquilo en las afueras de la ciudad, nadie a la vista, pero, cuando menos lo esperas algo tiene que pasar.

El caminaba por las calles desiertas, sin preocupación alguna, como si no le afectara la oscuridad de la noche y la aterradora tormenta que se avecinaba, el viento movía su cabello dorado como una caricia por parte de la oscuridad, sus ojos resplandecían con cada minúsculo destello de luz y en su rostro se podía percibir la serenidad del estar solo en una noche perfecta, vestía una gabardina negra y debajo una camisa de seda negra que sobresalía a unos jeans negros; todo esto asía sobresalir el extraño color dorado de su cabello y ese sorprendente azul zafiro de sus ojos.

Sin embargo al otro lado de la ciudad algo parecía no estar en orden, alguien se apoderaba de la soledad de la noche para algo, pero, a quien le preocupa esa actitud por parte de un extraño.

El hombre parecía algo preocupado pero trataba de no demostrarlo y fingía, de manera muy mal, estar tranquilo.

-¡oh!, vamos no te preocupes- se escuchaban murmullos- ¿si es la primera ves que lo haces? –pregunto un poco decepcionada al hombre que temblaba frente a ella.

-no, es que solo…-dudo un momento- creo que esto no es correcto.

-jaja… no me digas que eres un cobarde –se burlo de el- si no eres lo suficientemente hombre mejor lárgate, -lo empujo con delicadeza pero firmemente por el hombro-anda antes de que decida matarte.

El hombre corrió sin regresar la vista hacia atrás pero la risa de la hermosa chica resonaba en su mente y por más que corría esta no lo dejaba, en un instante el cayo precipitándose al suelo cual tan largo era.

- aléjate –fue lo ultimo que pudo gritar.

Mientras trataba de protegerse inútilmente de aquel horroroso ataque, su sangre comenzaba a fluir de las heridas, su cuerpo ya no le respondía ya que dentro de el se encontraba el veneno que se había introducido por una herida cuidadosamente plantada en su yugular en forma de dos pequeñas incisiones, este fue levantado por unas delicadas manos pálidas y fue observado por unos ojos verde jade.

- ¡oh! pobrecillo –dijo la chica mientras lo sostenía de la chamarra en tono burlón- yo te lo dije, mas eres un idiota, como te puedes tropezar con tus propios pies –le sonrió con una mueca divertida- pero como soy educada te matare ya que no me eres útil –acerco sus delicados labios a la herida en su cuello y lentamente comenzó a beber del preciado liquido vital.

Ya terminado el trabajo dejo caer el cuerpo sin vida del hombre y se dedico a limpiar meticulosamente la sangre se sus delicados labios mientras se alejaba sonriendo hacia un punto especifico de la ciudad, en donde un chico de cabellos dorados caminaba entre la oscuridad.

- baya, baya otra presa fácil y yo que creía que en esta noche me seria mas difícil encontrar un poco de alimento –sonrió y comenzó a tomar velocidad para dar un gran salto y sin ninguna dificultad llegar al tejado de un edificio de mas de ocho pisos de alto que se encontraba a tres calles de el parque en el que había dejado el cuerpo de un pobre hombre sin suerte.

Mientras ella se dedicaba a pasar de un edificio a otro con la agilidad de un felino y pensaba en como atraer a su nueva presa hacia ella, del otro lado en la orilla del mar, mas específicamente en el muelle se encontraba un joven de no mas de diecinueve años sentado en la orilla admirando la grandeza del océano y su impotente poder pero su mirada demostraba tristeza y nostalgia al admirar las olas gigantescas provenientes del mar, trayendo consigo un sinfín de recuerdos mientras la brisa tranquila y libre del mar lo saludaba mientras el la recibía serrando los ojos y dejando que esta jugara con su cabello libremente.

- ¿por que? Solo quisiera saberlo… -se preguntaba dejando que un suspiro se adueñara de su vos- ya es tarde, es mejor que me retire –se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar por el muelle adentrándose entre los edificios de la ciudad.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, recordando lo que el era, para sentir dolor y sufrimiento, uno tan intenso que el deseaba la llegada de su muerte por lo que era, mejor dicho, en lo que lo habían transformado ya tiempo atrás, el recuerdo llego fugas a su mete y el dolor lo obligo a detenerse debajo de la tenue luz de una farola.

- se que nada de eso fue mi culpa –se dijo a si mismo- pero eso me ha dejado dolor y sufrimiento, lo único bueno que sale de esto es que pronto terminara –miro su reloj- si en unos minutos yo quedare en el pasado y lo mejor es que mi dolor se extinguirá por siempre, el daño que alguna ves cause dejara de atormentarme y mi existencia abra terminado –planto su vista atentamente su reloj y claramente marcaba cinco minutos para las doce de la noche, el día se terminaba y uno nuevo llegaba pero no cualquier día sino el día que todo mundo celebra en determinado momento- si, en cinco minutos será el día diez de octubre, el día de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños y todo abra terminado –se dijo a si mismo recordando las palabras del que algún día fuese su padre.

- no te preocupes, el mal terminara cuando tu cumplas dieciocho años y la maldición que se te fue impuesta desaparecerá –sostuvo un silencio y prosiguió- pero, tu vida –le dio la espalda para no mirarlo a la cara- tu vida se ira y morirás, -esto ultimo sorprendió al pequeño que se encontraba tras el- pero no podrás morir antes de que se cumpla este plazo ya que la criatura que se encuentra dentro de ti no dejara que te arrebates la vida puesto que la comparten y la única manera de que puedas morir es condenarte a esperar trece largos años a que el veneno que matara la criatura comience a hacer efecto –dicho esto se acerco al pequeño y le entrego un pequeño recipiente con un liquido cristalino mas puro que el agua que comenzó a resplandecer con una tenue luz plateada al contacto delicado del dedo de su padre- se que no debería hacer esto, lo miro con una sonrisa cansada y le acaricio una mejilla- no debería dejarte sin padre pero tu no lo decidiste y se que eres un niño listo, se que no soportas el dolor que se encuentra dentro de ti y se que algún día lo comprenderás –se acerco al pequeño aun mas para besar su cabeza- lo lamento pero esto es necesario –le susurro mientras se levantaba y se alejaba un poco- lo lamento espero que algún día me perdones ya que yo tuve la culpa de lo que te ocurrió.

El pequeño lo miro dándole a entender que el no lo culpaba pero nada salio de sus labios y el padre se alejo y salio de la pequeña cabaña, el niño lo siguió pero al instante de encontrarse afuera el hombre de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como zafiros idéntico a el, comenzó a despedir una luz plateada idéntica a la del recipiente que aun sostenía, cruzaron miradas el padre asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a desaparecer lentamente mientras unas lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Unos segundos después el niño tomaba del pequeño recipiente con los ojos serrados y deseando que el final llegara para el también.

Algo lo sobresalto sacándolo de sus pensamientos- quien esta ahí –exigió saber.

- solo estoy perdida y necesito indicaciones –le sonrió de forma coqueta mientras se acercaba a el.

- lo lamento pero no soy de por aquí y no sabría ubicarla –le dedico una reverencia y comenzó a alejarse de la joven de ojos verdes y hermosa figura- pero es muy tarde y le recomiendo buscar refugio ya que una tormenta se acerca y es muy tarde.

- por favor, necesito su ayuda creo que me encuentro perdida y no se en donde puedo refugiarme –ronroneo y se acerco un poco mas.

- lo lamento pero tengo prisa, _además no tengo alternativa ya que moriré en breves momentos _–pensó- y ya le mencione que no conozco la ciudad, disculpe me retiro.

- pero no debería negarle ayuda a una mujer como yo –y se abalanzo sobre el tomándolo por el cuello con sus delicados brazos.

-¿como? –fue lo que dijo al ser sorprendido por la acción de la joven.

- no te preocupes esto terminara rápido –dijo la chica y acerco sus labios al cuello del joven.

- no lo hagas –le rogó el rubio pero era demasiado tarde ella lo había mordido y el sentía como el veneno comenzaba a tratar de paralizarlo.

En ese momento mientras el veneno de ella comenzaba a circular por todo su cuerpo el reloj de la torre cercana comenzó a sonar dando a conocer que llegaba la medianoche, el con todas sus fuerzas alejo a la chica de el deshaciendo el abrazo y tirándola al piso mientras ella reía y se levantaba del suelo con gran elegancia.

- jaja… demasiado tarde, ¿no crees? –Le sonrió y se acerco al joven que caía arrodillado ante ella- lamento anunciarte pero creo que serás mi alimento cuando el veneno que te acabo de proporcionar termine de actuar en ti y pierdas toda tu movilidad. -ella se acerco al muchacho y lo tomo de la barbilla- sabes pensándolo bien, ya me encuentro satisfecha y tu pareces ser buen mozo –diciendo esto acerco su perfecto rostro y mirándolo detenidamente con unos hermosos ojos verdes lo beso con pasión mientras el estaba arrodillado frente a ella- sabes, -se incorporo parándose frente a el- te he otorgado la vida eterna y me debes lealtad por toda la eternidad y claro siempre te tendrás que arrodillar así cuando yo te lo ordene –ella lo miro con autoridad mientras el reloj de la torre terminaba con su anuncio de la hora.

- sabes lo que as echo –el murmuro sorprendiendo a su compañera.

- claro he conseguido a alguien que se convierta en mi esclavo, o si te portas bien en mi pareja –le sonrió y trato de dar un paso hacia el.

-no, te equivocas –le reclamo aumentando el volumen de su vos.

- claro que no, y ya no vuelvas a levantarme la vos de nuevo.

- si, como si yo tuviera que obedecerte –se burlo ganándose una mueca de reproche por parte de la chica- yo quien se suponía que tenia que morir hace unos segundos –sonrió con tristeza- y que ahora esta condenado a vivir por siempre y lo peor es que no se que sucederá –le sonrió mientras caía al suelo iluminado por una luz plateada y comenzaba a retorcerse del dolor apretando su estomago.

- ves eso es lo que pasa cuando no me tratan bien ya que he quitado el veneno paralizarte y he dejado que sufras mientras te transformas –dicho esto comenzó a reír con una delicada risita que parecía la de un ángel- ¡oh! ¿Que ocurre nunca te habías transformado en vampiro? –Dicho esto se alejo un poco para ver la transformación- baya –dijo después de unos momentos- se supone que no deberías tardar tanto en transformarte –se acerco un poco para verlo de cerca y noto el resplandor que salía de su cuerpo.

Si, el resplandor que en un principio era de color plateado y que lo cubría levemente comenzaba a tornarse rojo y eso nunca había pasado, o que ella lo supiera de otro vampiro debería ser una tonalidad plateada todo el tiempo, ya que ese era el color de la esencia mortal de todo ser viviente y se acerco un poco mas para investigar, respiro profundamente para percibir el aroma que se debería de genera al ser inmortal ya que todos los vampiros lo reciben y es como u marca personal de perfume que los marca y los identifica por separado.

- que extraño –le dijo al joven que aun después de cuatro horas aun se retorcía de dolor encogido sobre si- _ya debería de haber terminado el proceso, pues por lo general termina en una hora, o tal vez menos o mas, no lo se pero, _te tardas demasiado –le reclamo y en ese momento el comenzó a incorporarse.- si así esta mejor, dime ¿como te sientes?

- ¿en donde me encuentro? –pregunto con vos cansada tratando de levantarse del frió suelo de roca- ¿Qué ocurrió? –decía con los ojos cerrados a la joven que se encontraba a unos pasos de el mirándolo con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué? no me digas que eres el primero que pierde la memoria después de transformarse –se burlo coquetamente.

- ¿transformarme? –pregunto casi para si mismo mientras trataba de abrir los ojos para mirar a la dueña de la vos- ¿en que?

- ¡oh! Vamos no me aras repetirte todo otra vez, ¿o si?

- ¿repetirme a que te refieres? –el la miro decidido.

- ya te lo dije -se acerco y lo tomo nuevamente de la barbilla para verlo a los ojos- ¿como? Como es que tus ojos ahora son rojos –se sorprendió ya que ella anteriormente los había visto color azul zafiro- _baya esto si que es interesante_ –pensó.

- ¿como que interesante? ¿A que te refieres?

Esto último sorprendió a la ojiverdes tomándola por sorpresa – valla, con que tienes habilidades –le dirigió una sonrisa- eso quiere decir que no desperdicie mi tiempo, vamos sígueme –le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente frente a el

El sin saber nada trato de incorporarse para después precipitarse al suelo nuevamente golpeándose la cabeza dejando salir una expresión ahogada de dolor.

- ¡no! –Le contesto mientras se levantaba del suelo nuevamente- no iré con tigo –ahora ya avía levantado su vos que casi le avía gritado.

-como te atreves a desafiarme –le reclamo la chica mientras se dirigía a ponerse frente a el.

- simplemente porque se me da la gana –le dijo mientras se incorporaba totalmente y con cuidado de no volver a precipitarse al suelo, mientras tocaba un lado de su cabeza que sangraba.

- eres un idiota, yo te he creado y me debes lealtad –le reclamo tratando de colocarse a la altura de sus ojos- ¿como es que sigues sangrando? –Le pregunto mientras notaba la mancha de sangre que estaba en su mano y que manchaba el tono dorado de su cabello- esto no debería de haber pasado –le reclamo- explícame como es que aun sangras.

- no lo se pero lo que si se es que tu no eres mi dueña –dicho esto el le mostró una cara llena de odio mientras sus colmillos salían en forma amenazadora.

- ¿Qué? –Le pregunto alejándose aun más- ¿Cómo es que tienes col…? -fue interrumpida por un golpe que dio en el suelo rompiendo barias de las placas que componían las calles de piedra.

Ella logro esquivar el golpe pero cuando busco el segundo ataque el joven de ojos zafiro ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, ella dejando escapar su frustración dejo salir un grito a todo pulmón, dejando ver en su perfecto rostro unos colmillos y el deseo de la venganza.


	2. capitulo 1

Lamento la espera pero se que valió la pena, ya saben como es cuando tienes un proyecto de física y otras cosas que hacer en la prepa. Pero no me importa y pues, gracias a mi falta de atención a lo mas importante, por fin termine este capitulo, aunque creo que esta muy largo, no se por favor dejen comentarios y también acepto sugerencia, o ya de plano insultos. Jeje…

P.D. Los personajes de naruto no ser mys son de kishimoto y el si que "es genial".(Diablos eso sonó demasiado no mió pero q importa je, je…_)

*********************************************************************

_**Sueños de medianoche.**_

**Capitulo 1: Solo se, que en la oscuridad también hay belleza. **

— Espera que no te interesa salir a dar un paseo —le sonrió su compañero de trabajo— ¿Qué? prefieres quedarte ahí sentado durante este fin de semana.

— la verdad ya tengo planes, _imagínate voy a tener una cita con una linda donadora de sangre, _y no puedo quedar mal.

Sonrió.

— y claro, amenos que quieras que me quede con todas tus citas —comento con sarcasmo— cancelo lo mió, si quieres claro.

— si claro naruto, —le contesta su amigo— dejare que me dejes en la barra mientras todas las chicas lindas te prestan atención —lo miro sobre su hombro— mejor no dejes tus asuntos por tratar de socializar en bares, de acuerdo —le sonrió y se despidió con un movimiento de muñeca.

— de acuerdo shino, pero luego no digas que yo me des-invito solo —le sonrió con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Shino salio de la sala, en donde naruto, el chico rubio de ojos azules como zafiros, se encontraba sentado a sus anchas en un sofá tratando de no parecer muy distante mientras se relajaba al oír serrarse la puerta del apartamento.

—Algo vino a el mientras se retiraba a su cuarto tratando de encontrar su vestimenta del día, sonrió. —…pobre shino, el no tiene la culpa de que yo atraiga a las mujeres por ser lo que soy —se dedico a buscar entre toda la ropa alborotada que se encontraba regada por todo su cuarto— cuando aprenderé a tener organizado esto —se dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza en un intento de recordar en donde se encontraba la ropa limpia.

Después de cambiarse de ropa, se dirigió a las calles de la ciudad, ya que era tiempo de un aperitivo que no se encuentra en cualquier restaurante de comida rápida, se dirigió a la cochera a buscar su vehiculo favorito.

— se que puedo llegar caminando pero —sonrió al rincón que era su espacio— siempre ay que aprovechar el echo de poder viajar con estilo —el se dirigió a una motocicleta color negro con unas líneas de carreras de un tono anaranjado, esta brillaba cual perfecto diamante negro. — _Y pensar que shino me recomendó el color _—se dijo mientras acariciaba el asiento de piel y los cambios de esta— como sea andando que muero de sed —sonrió y acelero a todo lo que daba la motocicleta con dirección a ningún lugar.

— _es extraño como cambia todo a mi alrededor _—pensó con un poco de nostalgia en sus ojos— _si, el tiempo no significa nada para mi, pero de igual manera, no tiene sentido para muchos y en fin, que diferencia hay entre alguien a quien no le importa a alguien para el que no significa nada_ —reflexiono mientras una luz de semáforo cambiaba a verde.

En ese momento recordó como fueron los primeros días de su transformación y un espantoso grito llego a su memoria, trayendo algunos sentimientos olvidados en su interior.

— si aun te recuerdo, pero desde la primera vez que escape de ti —sonrió con tristeza— se que debí de haberlo olvidado ya pero…hay tantas dudas que aun surgen de esa época.

Cerro los ojos por un momento mientras recibía la fresca brisa de la noche sobre el, olvidando por completo que se encontraba en un callejón para retirar su mente al momento en que una hermosa chica gritaba en plena noche, por odio, frustración o simplemente por desear la venganza, el no lo supo en ese instante pero aun recordaba lo acontecido entonces.

— No importa todo lo que pase esos días lo mejor es dejarlos en el pasado —diciendo esto se dispuso a entrar en el callejón sin salida que estaba en el centro de la ciudad— este lugar es perfecto.

Apago el motor de su moto y la dejo en un lugar escondida— espero que no la encuentren ya que la aprecio mucho —se dijo mientras con un aspecto cansado se alejo para ir en busca de su "cena".

— Vamos chicas o se quieren perder la diversión —platicaban unas jóvenes no muy lejos de donde el se encontraba— no pasara nada solo apresúrense.

— pero, ¿crees que sea correcto ir por este camino? —pregunta una de las tres chicas.

— claro, no hay problema después de esta calle comienzan los anuncios que iluminan bastante —le dijo para que se tranquilizara.

— Hola chicas —las sorprendió una vos entre las sombras.

Ellas gritaron y una trato de correr, pero el joven alto que se encontraba frente a ellas fue más rápido y la sostuvo por la muñeca— ¿que ocurre? ¿Acaso las asuste? —les pregunto a las tres chicas sosteniendo a la mas asustada y mirándola a los ojos— ¿que acaso soy tenebroso? —les sonrió y ellas se tranquilizaron un poco.

— ¡oh! Shino eres tu, que miedo, nos asustaste —le reclamo la rubia que estaba entre el grupito.

— Si, no deberías salir de esa manera a nuestro encuentro, _y menos por la manera en que te vistes, pareces un ladrón o algo por el estilo_ —le menciono la chica que sostenía por la muñeca— _y pensar que casi termina roseado de pimienta _—pensó mientras colocaba la pequeña lata en su bolso.

— ¡ho!, vamos no sean aguafiestas y relájense un poco —comenzó a caminar detrás de ellas— vamos la disco esta cerca, yo las protejo —sonrió mientras tomaba de la cintura a la joven de cabellos plateados y le plantaba un beso.

— que romántico —menciona ino— primero casi la matas de un susto y luego lo quieres arreglar todo con un lindo beso —y se gana una mirada acusadora de hinata— patético, pero no importa es hora de la diversión —ignorando a sus acompañantes se dirige a la entrada de la discoteca.

— ¡eh! Sabes ino —le llama la atención hinata

— ¿que ocurre? —se da la vuelta y pone una cara de reproche.

— si, que ocurre hinata. —pregunta sasuri.

— la verdad es que no me siento muy bien en estos lugares, y bueno yo… —titubea un momento ya que no se sentía incómoda haciendo que los demás se sintieran mal.

— termina de una vez, ¿tu que…? —le reclama ino.

— Déjala en paz ino y no la trates tan mal, si ella no se siente cómoda, la acompañaremos a que tome un taxi —menciona sasuri tomando de la mano a shino.

— Si, de igual manera no perdemos nada —dice shino dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable a hinata.

— gracias pero no se preocupen puedo buscarlo yo sola y así no los molestare.

— de acuerdo problema resuelto, andando que ya es tarde y el mañana se acerca. —dijo ino entrando a la discoteca.

Hinata los miro y antes de que entraran se despidieron de ella. Hinata se sentía algo culpable por decepcionarlos y se dirigió a las calles en busca de algún taxi.

— Talvez no pase ninguno por aquí —se dijo mientras miraba de lado a lado por la calle desierta en la que se encontraba— _talvez tenga que irme caminando_ —pensó y siguió su camino.

Justo después de dejar su motocicleta en aquel callejón —odio esto pero lo necesito —se dijo mientras buscaba una posible presa.

Alzo su cabeza hacia atrás y respiro profundamente, y con una sonrisa en su rostro abrió los ojos y comenzó a caminar, sus ojos eran color rojo intenso que se enmarcaban con un tono negro que los hacia lucir sorprendentes. Concentrándose en su próxima victima comenzó a perder un poco el control de si mismo y eso lo decepcionaba un poco ya que tenía bastante tiempo como vampiro y aun no se lograba controlar lo suficiente.

El echo de que el demonio al que el había llamado kyuubi no se limitara a estar dormido mientras el cazaba y de ves en cuando tomaba el control de sus instintos, lo hacia molestarse, y prefería regresar a su casa hasta que pasara la noche, ya que en el día era mas fácil controlarse, talvez por los rayos del sol o quien sabe pero el prefería estar bajo el sol a la hora de encontrarse cerca de cualquier humano que el apreciara porque, el aun siendo civilizado prefería beber directamente del cuello de la victima a tomarla de un paquee de donador.

Siguió su camino y el recuerdo de la primera vez que tomo en sorbo de sangre llego a su mete.

El corría por la ciudad todo estaba en orden o eso aparentaba. El podía pasar desapercibido si quería, pero esa noche deseaba tomar algo y lo quería en ese momento.

— Solo un poco mas, debo de resistir a este impulso —se dijo a si mismo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar.

Frente a el se encontraba una joven de no mas de quince años, era linda, delicada y fácil de atrapar. Se acerco y la miro directamente a los ojos ella ni siquiera había podido decir nada cuando ya se había desplomado en los brazos del rubio.

El acerco su rostro al de la chica— no te are daño solo pienso tomar lo necesario y te dejare ir sin ningún problema —dicho esto movió la cabeza de la chica con delicadeza y dejo que sus colmillos crecieran, el dolor se izo presente, ya que su rostro lo demostró en una mueca de dolor.

Pero lo anterior dejo de prestar molestia alguna cuando sus labios tocaron la tibia piel descubierta del cuello, el podía ver claramente la sangre recorrer el cuerpo inconciente y se dispuso a morder.

— _solo lo necesario y ya, solo lo necesario…_ —se repetía mientras sus colmillos atravesaban la piel y dejaban que la sangre se asomara en dos diminutos puntos— _solo lo necesario…_ —dicho esto comenzó a succionar del preciado liquido, lo que provoco que el cuerpo de la chica reaccionara y moviera las manos para apartarlo de ella.

Ese ultimo movimiento lo izo reaccionar, pero ya era tarde, el no podía detenerse y siguió con el proceso, lentamente la chica perdió totalmente el conocimiento y se desvaneció su conciencia, su corazón comenzó a detenerse… su vida se había extinguido y el, el solo podía quedarse mirando, ella cambio su tibieza por un frió que marcaba el fin de una vida.

— Lo lamento, no quise… —el la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la abraso— se que no te merecías esto pero… —el la beso en la frente e iba a decir algo mas, cuando escucho unos pasos y tubo que dejarla en el suelo para salir de ese lugar.

Sin mirar a tras se alejo saltando entre los edificios, sintiendo culpa y terror al acto que acababa de cometer. — Creo que desde ahora me tengo que acostumbrar a esto —sonrió tristemente mientras se alejaba de ese lugar, el ya se encontraba satisfecho pero tenia miedo de perder de nuevo la razón.

Recuerdo eso de la primera ves pero lo bueno de eso fue que después comencé a perfeccionar esto y ahora puedo beber solo lo necesario, sin lastimar a nadie —sonrió— tomando solo una mínima cantidad de cada pre..., persona —se corrigió— lastima que tenga que atacar a tantas personas y luego borrarles la memoria, aunque eso no les causa ningún daño, creo que no me gusta tanto —el seguía caminando mientras trataba de encontrar a la próxima victima de su ataque.

El no savia en que pensar, por un lado se sentía incomodo tomando la sangre directamente de las personas y por otra se sentía bien haciéndolo y le molestaba que también lo disfrutara en el momento.

Una chica de cabello azul oscuro como la noche caminaba un poco asustada entre la oscuridad de la noche mientras se preguntaba que había pensado al no pedir que la acompañaran hasta encontrar un taxi— creo que fue mejor así, hubiera tardado mucho y se hubieran perdido la diversión —se trataba de consolar— y aparte, ino me hubiera estado acribillando con la mirada y eso no me gusta, así que creo que fue mejor así —respiro profundamente y cruzo la calle.

— Creo que ella será perfecta para mi primer trago —se dijo el joven de cabellos rubios acercándose cuidadosamente hacia la chica de cabellos largos que casi llegaban a su cintura.

— hola, disculpa pero, ¿estas perdida? —le pregunto a la muchacha que se sorprendió al verlo.

— me… ¿me preguntas a mi? —dijo con mucha inocencia lo que provoco que el joven sonriera.

— claro, ¿a quien mas? —le contesto haciendo mas grande su sonrisa.

— _tonta, quien creías que le preguntaba a la lámpara o al poste, _cierto, disculpa.

Sonrió.

— No, es solo que no encuentro ningún taxi que me lleve a mi casa —le dijo bajando la mirada.

— ¡oh! Pues la verdad no creo que encuentres ninguno por aquí, _no hagas platica naruto es tu sena recuérdalo. _— el se toco la cabeza y se paro frente a ella acercándose para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Pero en cambio ella ocultaba más y más su mirada dejando que su cabello cubriera parte de su rostro, acto que comenzó a desesperar al rubio.

— ¿por que te escondes? No te preocupes no muerdo, _bueno no mucho_ —con esto ella negó con la cabeza.

Y se separo un poco mas de el, con este ultimo movimiento naruto pudo verla completamente rodeada por la luz de la luna y pudo observar que era de un cuerpo muy— _lindo_ —dijo pensando en voz alta.

— ¿como? —pregunto ella un poco desconcertada.

— ¡ah!, si que tu, bueno… yo, _Vaya primera ves que alguien me deja sin palabras, _que eres linda —dijo un poco avergonzado— _genial porque no logras decir algo coherente._

— gra… gracias, supongo —dijo ella sonrojándose por el cumplido que acababa de recibir, y encogiéndose mas sobre si misma.

— bueno pues mi nombre es naruto usumaki ¿y el tuyo es…? — trato de preguntar esperando alguna respuesta.

— hinata, hinata hyuga —contesto tímidamente.

El la miraba, ella encogida sobre si misma se miraba bonita, aunque vistiera algo sencilla, ya que llevaba un pesquero negro, una sudadera igual de color negro y debajo una blusa color lila pálido, que casi se podría confundir con el blanco, pero gracias a su sorprendente vista lograba verla perfectamente y su cabello tan largo y sedoso enmarcando su delicada piel pálida como la luz de la luna.

El no podía apartar su mirada de ella y comenzó a acercarse un poco más, y con cada paso ella retrocedía también. — _vaya esto si que es frustrante _—pensó y decidió acorralarla a la pared en la que ella ya estaba recargada.

El la trataba de mirar a los ojos pero ella no se lo permitía, esto lo comenzaba a frustrar ya que tenía que mirar a los ojos a su victima para poder dejarlos sin sentido, el la rodeo con sus brazos impidiéndole alejare del lugar y se recargo en ella.

Esto ultimo provoco que la joven se sorprendiera ya que el respiraba tan cerca de ella, que sentía su aliento frió y trato de sacarse pero ahora el la sostenía con una mano en la cintura y con la otra la tomo con delicadeza por el mentón, obligándola a verle la cara. El siendo un poco más alto que ella tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada y seguía buscando sus ojos, soltó la cintura de ella y con la mano movió su flequillo que aun cubría su rostro.

Con esta acción el pudo mirar sus hermosos ojos de un extraño color plateado que se enmarcaban con un tono oscuro de lila, el olvido completamente todo al mirarla, olvido la sed que sentía y sintió como sus colmillos deseaban salir pero el no quería que pasara, o si. Se pregunto pero al ver sus ojos azules reflejados en los plateados de la chica se dio cuenta que el no deseaba hacerle daño.

Ella en cambio sentía mil emociones al mismo tiempo, todo le daba vueltas y esos ojos azules que se encontraban frente a ella la tenían hipnotizada, se comenzó a ruborizar al percatarse en que posición estaban, el recargando su peso sobre su cuerpo, ella sin intentar alejarse y con la respiración acelerada.

— Eres hermosa —le susurro naruto mirándola detenidamente.

A esto ella no supo que contestar y solo asintió con un ligero movimiento, sonrió por el halago y aun no savia que hacer.

— nunca había visto a alguien como tu, ni siquiera en mis sueños —le seguía diciendo naruto con una vos delicada y acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

El sentía el corazón de la chica latir muy de prisa y su respiración la delataba, pero, ¿que delataba? ¿Acaso el la atraía también?, ella tal vez solo estaba hipnotizada por su mirada, pero, el había visto sus ojos en los de ella y no eran rojos sino que, ¿eran azules?

El la miro detenidamente a la cara, su rostro pálido se enmarcaba con el oscuro azul de su cabello, sus ojos lo miraban detenidamente mientras que el, con su mano, trazo la forma de sus Sejas y poco a poco dirigió su caricia hacia los labios, pasando por todo su rostro mientras aun la sostenía de la barbilla. Pero antes de llegar a estos movió su mano y aparto un pequeño flequillo que había caído sobre sus ojos nuevamente.

Ella no se movía, estaba respondiendo a las caricias de la piel fría del rubio, y sus ojos no podían apartarse de los de el. Su vos no salía, pero no importaba ella no sabia que decir de igual manera.

El cuerpo de el se recargaba sobre el de ella, pero de manera gentil y no haciendo que ella soportara todo su peso como en un principio, ya que el sabia que ella ya no escaparía de el.

— _Quiero besarte, pero creo que no es correcto _—se dijo para si mismo.

Sonrió.

— Quiero pedirte algo —el por fin hablo después de un rato de estar disfrutando de la presencia de ella— quiero… quiero pedirte permiso para besarte.

Esto último sorprendió a la joven de ojos plateados, ella nunca se abría imaginada que un joven como el que la tenia contra la pared le pidiera algo semejante— ¿esto es un sueño? —le pregunto ella tomando un tono carmesí en las mejillas.

— Espero que no, y si lo es espero no despertar jamás —le contesto naruto acercándose suavemente a ella.

— Si pienso lo mismo —le dijo acercándose un poco mas a el, tratando de alcanzarlo poniéndose de puntillas.

— Espero estar haciendo lo correcto —se dijo mas a si mismo que a ella.

El enmarco los labios de ella con la mano y la tomo de la barbilla con la mayor gentileza con la que era capas de controlar su fuerza. Agacho su rostro para poder estar a la altura de hinata y lentamente se acerco rozando en un principio sus labios, pero al momento de estar en contacto con el calor natural de su cuerpo no logro controlarse totalmente y al ser correspondido por ella profundizo el beso un poco más.

Ella en cambio, sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle y coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, y con uno acaricio la cabellera rubia de naruto, disfrutando de el.

Siendo la única testigo la luna los dejo a solas ya que comenzaba a ocultase detrás de un edificio, dejando que las sombras los protegieran, la luna dejo que ellos tuvieran intimidad ya que el no quería alejarse de ella, pero ella deshizo el beso ya que necesitaba respirar.

— creo que si esto es un sueño, prefiero dormir por siempre —dijo hinata con la vos entre cortada mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

— se que esto no es un sueño porque si solo hubiera sido un sueño, yo no hubiera podido besarte y creo que como aun estas aquí… —le acaricio la mejilla— aun puedo besarte mas.

Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada ya que el comenzaba a acercarse mas para poder darle otro beso, y ella correspondía cerrando los ojos y dejando que el se adueñara de su voluntad.

El no pensaba en nada más que en sus labios pero sintió algo cuando la besaba por segunda vez.

El trato de ignorarlo pero sintió como mientras la besaba sus colmillos comenzaban a crecer, el no sabia como pero no sentía el dolor que siempre le causaban al salir, pero sabia que estos estaban mas grandes.

Hinata no podía separarse de el, aunque sintiera, durante el beso, que algo pasaba, y no estaba muy segura de que era en realidad.

En un determinado momento naruto no se dio cuenta pero sus colmillos ya estaban totalmente desarrollados y el, sin querer había lastimado a hiata en el labio inferior, se dio cuenta cuando probo su sangre y se separo inmediatamente de ella.

— ¿que…? —Se dijo naruto— lo lamento hinata no quería —y dicho esto se alejo un paso mas pero regreso junto a ella a revisar la pequeña herida que le avía ocasionado.

Hinata no sabía que era lo que ocurría e instintivamente se toco la pequeña herida que comenzaba a sangrar. — ¿Qué ocurrió? —Dijo mientras observaba a naruto que tenía una cara de preocupación. — No es nada naruto —trato de tranquilizarlo.

Pero naruto no la escuchaba y se acerco un poco mas a asegurarse de que no era nada grave, confirmando esto el le sonrió un poco mas tranquilo.

— ¿naruto? —le dijo hinata mirándolo detenidamente.

— no es nada hinata, creo que no te he hecho daño.

— pero naruto, tu…— ella no sabia que decir ya que se percato que el tenia unos enormes colmillos que sobresalían mientras el sonreía.

— ¿que?, ¿Qué ocurre hinata? —en ese momento se dio cuenta al hablar.

Unos colmillos salían de su boca y en esta había un ligero tono carmesí, era la sangre de hinata que se asomaba al labio de naruto, el por instinto se limpio con el reverso de su muñeca y se sorprendió al encontrar el rastro. — Discúlpame hinata, tengo que irme —dijo naruto, pero, al tratar de alejarse algo lo retuvo.

Era la delicada mano de hinata, la joven que no sabia que era lo que ocurría pero ella no quería alejarse de naruto.

— No, por favor no te vallas —le rogó.

— pero hinata, yo… —el no termino la frase porque lo sorprendió que ella se había lanzado a sobre el abrasándolo con fuerza.

— no quiero perderte tan rápido, no me dejes despegar de este sueño, por favor no lo hagas. Y quédate un poco mas con migo.

Ella no pensaba en otra cosa más que en el extraño que estaba frente a ella, ya que de el, solo conocía su nombre y no estaba segura de que era lo que había descubierto después.

Pero no le importaba deseaba estar con el, así abrasándolo, que el la besara, que la hiciera perderse en sus ojos del color del mas profundo de los océanos, que la acariciara, que le hablara, que se quedara con ella, ya que ella temía que si el se alejaba nunca mas lo volvería a ver.

— No me iré, te lo prometo —le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo— _pero, espero estar haciendo lo correcto._

**********************************************************************

**Esperen el próximo capitulo algún día lo terminare XD, o ya por mucho la próxima semana****J****gracias por leerme ji, ji, ji…n_n**


	3. capitulo 2

He aquí el capitulo number two (wiiii… XD) lastima que no tuve muchio time pa preparadlo, así que si no tiene sentido, ¡¡¡NO ME CULPEN!!! Porque es culpa del prototipo de física, si, aun sigo con eso y es algo estresante (y aburrido _) pero lo bueno es que tengo compañera que me jelpear (por cierto saludos EEVEE) y todo por un simple viaje a torreón (pero bien q stoy q mi mero pod id jejeje...)

A ya que estoy en eso, gracias a todos los q m leen y tanks por sus reviews os agradezco. 0///0

**P.D.:** Si alguien no entiende el término jelpear e aquí la definición.

**Jelpear**: dice se de la acción de ayudar a otros, sin importar el motivo o lo aburrido del asunto u.

Si desean saber más términos de palabras que pongo solo díganme y solucionare sus dudas (diablos sigue sonando no my jijiji…kando aprenderé.).

(Diablos, de nuevo sigo poniendo tinks sin sentido en esta parte de mi fick ji, ji, ji, ji…XD porfa no mi golpieen. )

A si, algo que se me olvida. Los personajes de naruto no ser mys son de kishimoto, jijiji...mejor ya dejo en paz el teclado y los dejo leyer. ;D kyaaa…díganme q opinan d este capi ok.

*********************************************************************

_**Sueños de medianoche.**_

**Capitulo 2: Aunque en la belleza también existan cosas ocultas, la oscuridad las hace resaltar y les otorga luz propia. **

— no quiero perderte tan rápido, no me dejes despegar de este sueño, por favor, no lo hagas. —Ella lo abrazo fuertemente— Y quédate un poco mas con migo.

— No me iré, te lo prometo —le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo— _pero, espero estar haciendo lo correcto._

El no sabia que pensar pero el olor de ella lo hipnotizaba y quería seguir besándola durante todo el tiempo que pudiera.

El no pensó más y la beso nuevamente, tratando de no lastimarla lo izo solo superficial.

— lamento haber intentado huir, pero es solo que tengo miedo de acerté daño —le susurro cerca del oído.

A esto ella sintió un ligero escalofrió, y mientras el se acercaba cada vez mas a su piel.

Su aliento era frió y su voz no se comparaba con la de nadie, mientras ella lo abrazaba el estaba tan cerca de su cuello que no supo como dejo que su cabeza se ladeara un poco para dejarle el camino libre hacia ella.

— na… naruto —fue lo que salio de su boca al sentir algo frió tocándola en la garganta.

El se acercaba cada ves mas y sus colmillos tocaban su piel, estos eran fríos, mas que el metal y ella se sentía extasiada por la forma en que el la tocaba con ellos.

— _No te preocupes_ —escucho hinata en su cabeza— _no pienso acerté daño_ —después solo sintió como naruto la besaba en el cuello, en donde en un principio la había tocado con sus colmillos.

— se que no me quieres dañar —le contesto— no creo que seas peligroso —se acerco a el.

Pero naruto se separo un poco de su cuello y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

— No creas que no soy peligroso, porque lo soy mas de lo que te puedas imaginar —le dijo con un tono mas serio pero que sonó gentil.

Con esto ella agacho la cabeza para que el no la mirara— no me importa —le dijo con la vos casi en un murmullo.

El sonrió y la abraso fuertemente— de acuerdo, solo no confíes en mí —y la beso nuevamente.

El estaba un poco preocupado ya que no había tomado ni una peña gota de sangre, y la única fuente que estaba cerca de el, era la joven hinata.

Pero el no la quería lastimar mas, Con este último pensamiento sacudió la cabeza para tratar de controlarse, la tomo de la mano y la guió hacia el final de un callejón, no muy lejos de donde estaban.

— ¿A donde vamos naruto? —pregunto hinata algo confusa.

— Te llevare a casa, ya que es muy tarde —le contesto mirándola y sonriendo.

El aun mostraba los colmillos y aunque eso no molestaba a hinata, el se sentía incomodo y deseaba ponerla a salvo.

Al llegar al lugar en donde el tenia su motocicleta escondida, hinata se sorprendió al verla, ya que era algo sorprendente y ella retrocedió un poco.

— ¿que ocurre hinata? —pregunto naruto al verla algo nerviosa.

— es solo que...bueno nunca e viajado en moto —dijo algo apenada.

— no te preocupes es fácil y yo estaré junto a ti para cuidarte. —el sonrió y le acerco un casco que llevaba. — Protección —dijo al montarse en la moto para encenderla.

Ella no lo pensó mas y subió detrás de el abrasándolo con fuerza, el al sentirla cerca sonrió y acelero un poco para comenzar a moverse. Salieron a toda prisa del callejón y el no dijo nada ni ella ya que los dos disfrutaban el estar cerca del otro.

Las calles parecían bacías, y el sintiéndose feliz de haber encontrado a alguien como lo era hinata se descuido un poco y no respetaba ningún señalamiento, hinata en cambio si lo notaba y se aferraba con fuerza de naruto, ya que el no traía casco y eso la preocupaba. El viaje fue rápido, pero ella deseaba que nunca acabara.

Se aferro fuertemente a naruto, tratando de que su aroma se grabara en su memoria. El detuvo la motocicleta en medio de la calle.

— ¿que ocurre naruto? —pregunto la tímida hinata aun abrasada a el.

— ya llegamos. —le dijo mientras deshacía el abraso y le ayudaba a bajar de la moto.

— pero ¿como? _Nunca me pregunto en donde vivía_ —pensó hinata viendo el edificio de su apartamento frente a ella.

Ella estaba sorprendida y no sabia si era correcto preguntar o dejarlo como estaba, en cambio naruto noto algo de curiosidad en el perfecto rostro de hinata y se acerco a ella.

— te diré mi secreto, claro si lo deseas saber —el la miraba a los ojos y le encantaban porque podía perderse en ellos todo el tiempo del mundo sin aburrirse.

Hinata no sabia que decir y solo asintió con la cabeza sonrojándose por la manera en que naruto la miraba.

— Bueno para mi fue sencillo ya que puedo leer la mente de las personas —sonrió— lamento haber entrado en la tuya pero es que…—se detuvo y respiro profundamente— la verdad no me di cuenta de que lo hacia.

— No importa, de igual manera debí de habértelo dicho desde el principio y… —no pudo decir nada más ya que naruto la interrumpió plantándole un sencillo beso en los labios.

El no se dio cuenta, pero al besarla toco la pequeña herida de su labio, la que el mismo había provocado, y hinata hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

— lamento eso hinata, la había olvidado completamente —le dijo mientras la revisaba nuevamente.

— no…no es nada naruto, no te preocupes se que no fue tu intención —le dijo mientras el la tomaba suavemente de la barbilla.

Naruto la miro por unos segundos y ella no sabia que hacer.

Y de un momento a otro el la besaba nuevamente sobre la diminuta herida, pero esta vez parecía estar haciendo otra cosa. Hinata sintió como el la tocaba con sus labios pero no era un beso, ¿o si? — _¿Que haces? _— pensó hinata al verlo concentrado en su herida con los ojos serrados.

El se separo lentamente y la miro— listo —le dijo sonriéndole y mostrando sus colmillos, claro era inevitable porque el tenia sed y no podía ocultarlos, y eso lo hizo reaccionar.

— Me tengo que ir, y ya es tarde para ti —la miro a los ojos.

— _Quisiera saber que hiciste _—con esto se llevo la mano al labio, porque ella ya no sentía la pulsación de la herida— pero…yo…tu… —ella no sabia que decir ni como debía decirle. — _te volveré a ver, ¿Cuándo?, ¿a que hora?, ¿Cómo estaré segura de que volverás? no se como preguntar…_ —suspiro en su mente por tantas cosas que quería preguntar.

A esto naruto sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos, nuevamente rápido los escondió— no te preocupes yo regresare en otro momento —tratando de contestar a las dudas que estaban en la mente de ella. — y sobre lo que hice, otro día te lo explicare.

El la encamino hacia la entrada del edificio, en donde antes de que ella entrara el la tomo por la cintura, haciéndola darse la vuelta para que el pudiera verla por ultima ves en ese día.

Ella se sorprendió ante la acción del rubio pero no puso oposición y se dejo llevar.

— nos veremos pronto, talvez antes de lo que piensas. —le susurro cerca del oído, provocando un escalofrió por parte de la joven. — Me encanta esto de ti —le dijo acercándose ligeramente a sus labios.

Ella solo dejo que el siguiera besándola y la llevara a recargarse en la pared del edificio. Exactamente igual que cuando lo había echo en el callejón, pero ahora con mas confianza que la ultima vez. Y al darse cuenta el estaba frente a ella mirándola a los ojos sonriendo.

— Me tengo que ir pero… —el la beso nuevamente— hasta pronto.

— Hasta pronto —le dijo mientras el se alejaba y encendía su moto. — _te estaré esperando._

— _te veré pronto, es una promesa. _—escucho hinata mientras naruto se alejaba rápidamente.

Sonrió y entro al edificio.

Naruto ya se encontraba bastante lejos del edificio en el que había dejado a hinata, pero aun tenia sed y necesitaba alimentarse de inmediato así que a la primera oportunidad dejo su moto en un lugar detrás de un basurero y comenzó a caminar algo apurado hacia su presa.

Era una mujer de veinticinco años y se encontraba algo apurada porque se percato del ruido de la moto de naruto y sintió algo de terror.

Naruto era rápido y se adelanto a la mujer colocándose frente a ella moviéndose como una sombra. La miro directamente a los ojos y ella cayo sin conciencia en sus brazos después de haber visto los ojos carmesí de naruto.

— lamento esto pero necesito beber algo rápido, _espero poder controlarme. _—el mordió con delicadeza el cuello de la mujer y dejo que la sangre saliera por los diminutos orificios que provocaron sus colmillos.

Fue rápido e indoloro ya que sus colmillos estaban lo bastante grandes y afilados que podían desgarrar hasta el metal con bastante precisión como para no dejar rastro de que eran dientes y no una especie de herramienta.

El se deleito con el sabor de la sangre tibia del cuello de la mujer, pero en su mente solo había una cosa.

Si, hinata.

Y enseguida dejo a la mujer alejando sus colmillos de ella. El sello con cuidado los dos pequeños orificios al igual que como la había echo con hinata, haciendo que la marca desapareciera totalmente.

El tratando de despertar a la mujer, la sacudió un poco con gentileza y al abrir los ojos la miro fijamente sin apartar su vista.

Ella se apoyo de el para levantarse, y ya que le había borrado los últimos minutos no lo reconoció ni recordaba nada.

— valla, ¿se encuentra bien? —le pregunto naruto con la vos llena de gentileza.

— si, que… ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? —pregunto la mujer tocándose la cabeza.

— iba caminando cuando de repente se desplomo hacia el suelo, y bueno fue una suerte que yo no estuviera lejos. —sonrió, tratando de ocultar sus colmillos.

— bueno, pues gracias y disculpa por haberte asustado si es que lo ice —se incorporo y comenzó a alejarse del joven sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido.

— _bueno esto no me ha hecho dejar de sentir sed, así que debo buscar a otras personas mas. _—con esto ultimo en la cabeza siguió caminando y encontró lo que buscaba no muy lejos de ahí, y repitiendo exactamente el mismo procedimiento que con la mujer de veinticinco años atrapo a otras dos personas mas lo que sacio su sed, por el momento.

En cambio hinata se encontraba a salvo en su habitación con la ventana abierta reflexionando lo que había vivido en las últimas horas.

Que fueron las más increíbles de toda su vida.

Ella se sonrojo al recordar como naruto la había acorralado y como la había besado con tanto cariño aunque no se conocían, el la había tratado con respeto y amor.

Ella se movió de un lado al otro de la cama sintiéndose algo inquieta por haberse alejado de naruto tan rápido. — Pero mañana lo veré de nuevo —se dijo para tratar de dormir. — pero el no me dijo hasta mañana —recordó— el me dijo hasta pronto…eso quiere decir que no se cuando lo volveré a ver —con esto su mirada se torno algo triste y sus ojos plateados como la mas hermosa de las lunas, se tornaron con un delicado tono cristalino.

— no, el me izo una promesa y creo en el, se que lo veré pronto —se limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que se habían escapado recorriendo su rostro.

Una brisa fría entro por su ventana y la cobijo completamente, e izo que sintiera escalofríos, su piel aun recordaba la forma en que naruto la había besado y esa brisa izo que recordara el aliento de naruto recorriéndola por la piel desnuda de su cuello.

Ella se sonrojo al recordar que el la había besado tantas beses, no podía conciliar el sueño y decidió ir a la ventana, se asomo y miro como la luna aun no se ocultaba. El fresco de la noche la rodeaba y la hacia sentirse bien, recordando a naruto, y pensando en que podría pasar al día siguiente.

Ella se llevo la punta de los dedos para revisar el lugar en donde se encontraba la diminuta cortada que naruto había curado.

Sonrió.

— Me pregunto como lo hiciste —pregunto al viento.

— Fue sencillo, curar heridas como esas es mi especialidad —la sobresalto la vos que ella reconocía ya perfectamente.

— ¿naruto? —dijo mirándolo con asombro mientras el trataba de saltar la rejilla del balcón.

— Claro, o esperabas a alguien más —bromeo acercándose a ella.

El la miro y le sonreía mientras que en el rostro de ella aparecía un delicado rubor carmesí, ya que ella solo vestía con la delicada blusa de tirantes y con un pequeño short de licra que era su pijama.

— Eres hermosa, la luna no se compara con tigo —le susurro naruto acercándose para besarla.

— Gracias —contesto hinata tímidamente.

El estaba frente a ella, la acerco a el suavemente y la beso, hinata no sabia que decir, o como era que el había llegado hasta ese lugar así que le pregunto cuando deshizo el beso para respirar.

— solo trepe por las paredes y di algunos saltos. —le contesto mirándola con sus ojos azules.

Sonrió.

— no es tan alto sabes, bueno no para mi. — y la beso nuevamente.

El ya era adicto a sus labios, y quien no ya que eran algo que llamaba su atención y disfrutaba al besarlos. Ella no le importaba nada ni quien era el o como era que era el, lo que le gustaba era como la trataba y que aun sin conocerla estaba ahí en su balcón besándola con ternura.

Ya era tarde, el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, y hinata se notaba algo cansada así que naruto la llevo a su cama y se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

Hinata estaba cansada pero quería estar todo lo que pudiera con naruto, ya que no sabia si el regresaría pronto después de que se fuera esa noche. Naruto la abrazaba por los hombros y ella estaba recargada en su pecho.

— temo que es hora de que me valla. —le dijo naruto a la agotada hinata.

— ¿tan pronto?

— me temo que si, ya que tu necesitas dormir mas que yo.

— pero…etto… ¿volveré a verte? — pregunto hinata.

— claro, no necesariamente a estas horas pero si —la reconforto.

— cuando, ¿mañana? —quiso saber.

Naruto se quedo callado y pensativo, mirándola a los ojos contesto— creo que mañana será un poco difícil —le dijo algo serio— buscare la manera de pasar mas tiempo con tigo, pero por ahora tu necesitas dormir y yo arreglar que pasemos mas tiempo juntos —sonrió y se levanto de la cama.

Hinata lo miro y el se llevo los brazos a la nuca.

— Creo que ya me tengo que ir, te veo algo cansada y no quisiera que te dañaras por quedarte despierta hasta tarde por mi culpa —le sonrió y la tomo de la muñeca para levantarla y que quedara frente a el.

El era un poco mas alto que ella, y la verdad es que le sobresalía por una cabeza, y tenia que agacharse un poco para estar a la altura de poder besarla. A ella le encantaba que el la besara, y no quería que se fuera pero ya era tarde, (pss creo que en realidad era muy temprano ji, ji, ji…).

— ¡shh!, creo que alguien ya se levanto —le dijo naruto en un susurro a hinata.

— como lo sabes no e escuchado ningún ruido y mi padre se despierta hasta las cuatro treinta. — en eso volteo para ver que el reloj había cambiado a las cuatro veinticinco de la mañana y en su casa comenzaba la actividad.

Lo miro con sorpresa.

— ¿como lo supiste? —le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

— censillo solo lo escuche levantarse de la cama y… —se interrumpió— creo que se acerca.

Se separo de hinata un poco y la miro atentamente.

— Creo que ya es hora de irme — la beso y se dirigió a la ventana.

— ¿te veré pronto? —pregunto hinata al dirigirse a la ventana también.

— Claro, ya te lo dije — le sonrió— y antes de lo que esperas — la miro desde el balcón— pero creo que no será mañana ya que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes —la miro a los ojos— pero ten por seguro que hasta te aburrirás de mi —sonrió y salto el barandal del balcón.

Hinata se sorprendió por la acción del rubio y se asomo hacia el piso para alcanzar a ver a un naruto que saltaba ágilmente sobre el techo de un edificio mas pequeño que en el que estaba de casi doce pisos de alto.

Claro hinata se encontraba en el décimo piso y naruto salto sin ningún problema desde esa altura, ella lo miro alejarse y entro a su cama después de un momento.

Claro como era de esperarse su padre la despertó para que desayunara a la hora de siempre y también a su hermana menor hanabi. Hinata algo cansada solo comió un pan tostado con mantequilla y se despidió de su padre que ya se retiraba a su trabajo.

Su padre era el gerente general de un banco así que tenia muchas responsabilidades, y por esa razón no pasaba casi nada de tiempo con sus hijas.

El día estaba hermoso, ya que algunas nubes de tormenta se acercaban a la ciudad y este espectáculo le encantaba a hinata y por eso decidió pasar su domingo en el parque de la ciudad, que más bien paresia un bosque a las afueras de esta. El lugar era hermoso todo tupido de grandes árboles y tan extenso que si no sabias ubicarte te perdías.

Era la temporada en que los cerezos florecían, ya que ella conocía un lugar en donde le encantaba pasar su tiempo libre se dirigió a este.

Ella camino durante un rato por el bosque, los árboles tapaban el cielo como en un túnel y era un increíble escenario ya que todos los cerezos de los alrededores tenían flores y la brisa, que era un poco fuerte por la tormenta hacia que las flores crearan una ilusión hermosa y fascinante al mismo tiempo, los pétalos caían en todas direcciones y la rodeaban completamente, era una sensación casi mágica pero que se interrumpió por la alarma de su reloj que le indicaba que ya era hora de volver.

— _basta de caminar, aunque me sirvió salir a remirar algo de aire limpio_ —se dijo mientras salía del parque con dirección a la estación del metro para volver a casa. — Si que se me fue el tiempo volando, lastima que mañana tenga escuela y necesite descansar para reestablecer las horas de sueño que me faltaron —sonrió al recordar el motivo de no haber dormido.

Comenzó a llover cuando ella ya se encontraba en su casa, así que salio a su balcón para poder sentir el agua en su piel. Solo lo izó por un momento ya que no quería enfermarse en ese momento.

La oficina era un caos, y todos se detuvieron al ver entrar a un joven que vestía de negro, el que entro como si fuera su casa. Se escucharon murmullos por todo el lugar ya que no sabían quien era el, y al subir al elevador parecía como si los trabajadores le reclamaran que se fuera con sus miradas.

— disculpe pero no debería estar aquí —lo saludo una vos tranquila al salir del elevador.

— Lamento no haber avisado que me presentaría —le sonrió— es solo que olvide el numero en el que tenía que hacer una cita.

— pero pensándolo bien, ¿el dueño de la empresa necesita una sita para presentarse? —sonrió al preguntar algo así.

— Eso quiere decir que usted es… —la secretaria se quedo si palabras.

— ¿el jefe? —el termino la frase. — si, y necesito que llame al que este a cargo en estos momentos, por favor.

El se siguió a la oficina principal y se sentó en un gran escritorio en el centro de la habitación.

— Señor —tocaron la puerta y se asomaba la joven de hacia unos instantes.

— ¿Si?, que ocurre —pregunto mientras se incorporaba en su silla.

Ya que estaba con los pies sobre el escritorio y recostado jugando con un pequeño artefacto que se encontró cerca de el.

— La persona que pidió esta aquí —y entro acompañada de un hombre.

El hombre que entro tras la chica era alto y el color de su cabello era gris, era algo distraído ya que al entrar solo levanto su mano y dijo— ¡hola! —Tranquilamente.

— ¡¿hola?! —dijo naruto sonriéndole. — puedes retirarte si quieres —dijo refiriéndose a la joven secretaria. — y bien, ¿usted es?

— a si soy Hatake Kakashi y por el momento soy el encargado de la empresa, y por lo que me informaron usted es el dueño, ¿cierto? —le pregunto al joven de dieciocho años que estaba frente a el.

— si, definitivamente así es. —le contesto sonriendo.

— ¿y dígame señor…? —le pregunto al muchacho rubio que estaba frente a el, tratando de conseguir el nombre de su anfitrión.

— a si, casi olvido presentarme, me llamo Usumaki Naruto, pero llámeme solo naruto, ya que no me gustan las formalidades. —le sonrió dándole a entender que se sentara en la silla que estaba frente a el.

— y dime, naruto ¿como estoy seguro de que eres quien dice ser? —pregunto escépticamente.

— Bueno por esto —le mostró el collar que traía, era una gema extraña de un color azul cielo.

Sonrió.

— creo que esto es prueba suficiente a mi parecer. — le dijo mirando la cara de sorpresa de su acompañante.

— definitivamente, pero dígame que lo trae a este lugar si no había venido en mas de… ¿_treinta años? Un momento nunca se había presentado ningún jefe desde que tengo menoría —_se interrumpió y se quedo serio mientras pensaba— y dígame ¿como me asegura que es real? y no un farsante y no me muestre la joya de nuevo ya que podría ocurrir que resultara falsa.

— Cierto y de eso quiero hablarle —naruto se puso serio— pero la historia es algo larga e increíble, así que le pido que espere hasta el final.

— no te preocupes, de igual manera hoy es domingo y no ocurre nada interesante por aquí. —Sonrió y se recostó en su silla— adelante comienza.

El respiro profundamente y dirigió su mirada hacia la gran ventana que se encontraba dando la vista de casi la mitad de la ciudad, sonrió al ver que comenzaba a presentarse algunas nubes de tormenta.

— De acuerdo, ¿sabes porque razón nunca ha venido a presentarse ningún jefe en persona? —le dirigió la mirada al hombre de manera que el contestara la pregunta.

— no, la verdad no, y si es una cosa de la que me gustaría saber ya que no tengo idea de para quien trabajo.

Naruto sonrió.

Y se dirigió a la ventana para comenzar...

*********************************************************************

**Chaaa!!!! Aquí se acaba podq ya esta muy largo el capitulo (creo le agregue mas paginas q al anterior XD sorry). Y si nuevamente me quedo corta de espacio, pero no me importa ** ^_ ^ **se q algún día le continuare, no se crean como siempre puntual cada semana XD siiiiii… (Y recordare hacerlos mas cortos ^_^).**


	4. capitulo 3

Tanks a todos los q me leen y sorry por quejarme d q stan LARGOS los CAPITULOS pro sq naiden m dcia q staban muy cortos jijijij

(^_^ y la brdd sq los boy a acr mas largos o por lo menos dejarlos asi….nomas creo jijiji…...^_^)

**P.D. Los personajes de Naruto no ser mys son de Kishimoto** "^_^"

A y me disculpo por my mala ortografia, sq solo tengo las noches p escribiry

Mejor dicho las madrugadas 

y my mom no mi da chance de revisar dos veces "^_^"

Espero que me sigan leyendo ^_^ plis dejen comentarios pa inspirarme mas… ya que en este capitulo no se me ocurria nada bueno y bien e aquí el resultado, espero i les guste sayo.

A si disculpadme porq mi tarde en subirlo sq star castigada sin comp. Por esta semana pasada jijijijij ^_^

*********************************************************************

_**Sueños de medianoche.**_

**Capitulo 3: Simplemente el pasado suele ser difícil de confesar, y mas cuando proviene de las sombras. **

Naruto estaba observando la vista de la ciudad por la gran ventana de su oficina…

— Veras, sabes que esta es la joya de mi familia —y volvió a mostrarle la pequeña joya que colgaba de su cuello.

— Yo ya la había visto anteriormente en uno de los herederos, pero ya hace tiempo y era… —no término la frase.

— Un buen amigo tuyo —lo ayudo— Pero de ser así aun lo recordarías, ¿no? —lo reto.

Sonrió.

— Pero ya hace tiempo que no lo has visto y no has sabido nada de el, ¿o si? —pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

El se encontraba frente a frente sosteniendo la mirada del hombre sin bajar la vista.

— Cierto, ya hace tiempo que no se nada de el, pero, ¿A donde quieres llegar con eso? —pregunto extrañado.

— Eres listo —sonrió— aun no cambias eso de ti, y por tal motivo estas donde estas. —lo miro con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro— Y es por eso que aun te considero como mi amigo.

Al decir esto último Hatake se levanto de su asiento sorprendido y no sabía como reaccionar a lo que le habían confiado, su rostro se encontraba con gesto confundido y no podía articular palabra alguna.

— Te preguntaras como es posible que yo sea aquel en el que confiaste como un hermano —se acerco a Kakashi. — Lamento haberme ido sin despedirme pero es solo que… bueno una parte de mi vida necesitaba que me retirara por un tiempo.

Al disculparse Kakashi lo observaba fijamente.

— Es imposible, tu…—murmuro Kakashi— Tu no puedes ser el…

— Se que la empresa quedo a tu cargo, porque yo así lo ordene —miro a su amigo— Y lo ice porque tu eras el indicado.

— Pero ¿por que diste la orden de que yo me quedara a cargo? —Dijo mirándolo— Y por que me dejaste sin ningún motivo en aquella carta que indicaba que volvería el heredero con la gema.

Ante esa pregunta Naruto no sabia como explicarle que lo había echo para que el supiera que lo apoyaría todo el tiempo desde la oscuridad.

— Sabes que siempre me ha gustado dejar huellas sobre mí y que aparte deje esa petición para que esperaras y no te fueras de aquí hasta mi regreso —lo miro para ver su reacción— Recuerda que siempre dejabas las cosas a medias y abandonabas todo por ninguna razón en especial.

— Y que mi supuesta muerte tal vez te aria cometer alguna locura, como es tu costumbre. —Sonrió— además eso te dio algo de esperanza al saber que tal vez solo había escapado y no había muerto como todos lo pensaban, o ¿no lo pensaste de esa manera?

— Claro que lo pensé en muchas ocasiones, pero por que solo dejaste la carta y no me lo dijiste antes de que todo ocurriera.

— Porque si te lo hubiera dicho desde el principio no hubiera salido como yo lo planee. —le dijo mirándolo serio— Y si pensé en decírtelo hace tiempo pero no lo logre.

Las palabras ya no salían de su boca, y el recuerdo de su juventud lo dejo sin aliento al reconocer a su amigo que estaba frente a el, en ese instante las lágrimas se presentaron, aunque el trato de detenerlas, no pudo evitar que recorrieran su rostro.

— Lo lamento —susurro nuevamente Naruto— Lamento haberte echo pensar que había muerto en aquel accidente.

Se quedo serio esperando la reacción de Hatake.

Kakashi aun no asimilaba lo que acababan de revelarle, pero sin pensarlo abrazo a su amigo, lo que por cierto sorprendió al rubio.

— No puedo creer que aun estés aquí —le dijo separándose un poco. — Y te veas idéntico al de hace tantos años, pero dime ¿como es que aun seas el mismo? —pregunto aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

— Si bueno, esa es otra de las cosas que necesito decirte. —le dijo algo serio.

Naruto necesitaba contarle la verdad, el porque aun seguía con vida por ejemplo, pero no savia como reaccionaria su mejor amigo, o en el peor de los casos, talvez ya ni siquiera lo consideraría una persona y eso le provocaría dolor y sufrimiento como en el principio antes de conocerlo.

— Y es ahí donde hay que comenzar a explicar las cosas —se dijo a si mismo para ganar valor.

— ¿Qué cosas? —pregunto Kakashi mientras lo dirigía a sentarse nuevamente en su silla.

— El por que aun sigo igual que en el pasado. —Kakashi asintió— Como te dije hace un momento una parte de mi vida necesitaba que resolviera algunos asuntos pendientes —dijo mientras tomaban asiento— Veras, todo mundo envejece y el tiempo desgasta su aspecto, pero como ya lo notaste, en mi no tiene el mismo efecto y es por eso que me ausente todo este tiempo —dijo con tristeza en su mirada.

— Pero porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio —le pregunto nuevamente pero algo serio y un poco desilusionado.

— Porque en realidad no se me tenía permitido, y créeme yo trate de decírtelo antes de irme pero si lo hubiera echo tú… —se quedo serio unos instantes antes de continuar— Tu hubieras muerto por saber mi secreto.

El pronuncio cada palabra con la mayor seriedad con la que podía contar, pero sus ojos demostraban que el estaba sufriendo por decirle a su amigo que casi muere por su amistad y se sentía mal por haberse alejado sin siquiera despedirse.

El hombre de cabello plateado lo miraba de frente, mientras el ahí sentado luchando por pronunciar cada palabra para no lastimar sus sentimientos, en ese momento supo que el que en un tiempo era su amigo, regresaba para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

— No deberías ponerte así —le sonrió— Creo que lo que hiciste fue lo mejor para mi y si fue por eso que te alejaste sin mencionarlo, no deberías preocuparte de lo que ya paso.

— Gracias —fue lo que pudo salir de sus labios al saber que su amigo ya lo había perdonado.

— No hay de que —sonrió— Sabes, yo ya te había perdonado desde el día en que te fuiste.

— Lamento no haber podido estar con tigo en el pasado —le dijo Naruto tratando de incorporarse. — Pero es que, el otro lado de mi vida te colocaba en un aprieto mucho mas grande del que crees.

— Entonces el hecho de perder la vida al saber tu secreto no es todo lo que me querías contar, ¿o me equivoco? —dijo recargando sus manos en el escritorio.

— Así es, la parte de mi vida que te coloca a ti en peligro es lo que esta en mi y lo que soy. —Con esto último Kakashi se puso serio nuevamente para escucharlo y Naruto comenzó a contar su historia.

— Todo comenzó en el año mil trescientos nueve, es decir ya hace setecientos años más o menos, y se suponía que en esa fecha mi existencia se acabaría. —Kakashi estaba serio escuchándolo atentamente— Ya que en mi interior se encuentra una bestia, de la cual no estoy muy orgulloso que digamos y que me trataba de controlar.

Sonrió ante ese comentario.

— Y, que en ese tiempo el veneno que mi padre había preparado trece años atrás comenzaba a hacer efecto, y sin mentirte yo lo esperaba con ansias —se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la ventana. — El veneno era algo difícil de fabricar —sonrió recordando a su padre— Este consistía en que una persona cercana a ti te entregara su mortalidad para que el ser que se encontraba dentro, que era inmortal, se debilitara y muriera.

— Entonces con eso tu hubieras muerto también —dijo Kakashi al escuchar lo ultimo.

— Aquella noche era perfecta para morir y sin embargo, fue aquella chica, la que me robo la oportunidad de calmar mi sufrimiento. —Su mirada parecía perdida— La chica se había acercado a mi sin mostrar alguna señal de peligro y sin piedad me arrebato mi única oportunidad de liberarme de mi desgracia.

Se quedo serio.

— Pero lo que mas me molesta es que el sacrificio de mi padre fue en vano. —le reclamo a su reflejo en la ventana.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso? —dijo Kakashi sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— Veras, yo antes tenia una maldición en mi interior que me provocaba dolor y sufrimiento, como ya te lo dije y que yo deseaba deshacer —miro a Kakashi— Pero, después de esa noche me transformaron en algo peor y que neutralizo el veneno que mi padre me había entregado sacrificando su vida.

Naruto parecía que trataba de controlar sus lagrimas, ya que el tener que recordar todo aquello lo hacia sufrir y detestarse en mil aspectos diferentes.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? —pregunto Kakashi tratando de romper el silencio.

— Me transformaron en un… —suspiro.

El sentía que no podría decirle la verdad, que pensaría el Hombre que ahora era su amigo, tal vez lo creería loco o algo por el estilo, tal vez ni siquiera lo reconoce como el que algún día estaba cerca de el.

Respiro profundamente y pronuncio cada palabra con cuidado— En un vampiro.

El al confesar sintió como la duda de la reacción de su amigo le afectaba más que cualquier otra cosa en ese instante. En cambio Kakashi lo miraba y acercándose poco a poco coloco su mano en su hombro con suavidad en son de apoyo.

Lo cual reconforto a Naruto que esperaba lo peor.

— Continua —le dijo a su amigo. — Creo que aun quiero escuchar el resto.

— Bueno gracias a esta maldición el ser que se encuentra en mi interior se debilito y lo e encerrado en una parte de mi subconsciente, pero aun no se como eliminarlo —sonrió con tristeza en sus ojos— Y lo peor es que después de ser transformado pude controlarme mejor que ningún otro y aparte gane algunas habilidades.

— ¿Qué tipo de habilidades? —dijo Hatake mirando a su amigo.

— _Un ejemplo es esta _—sorprendió a Kakashi al entrar en su cabeza.

— Me quieres decir que puedes entrar en los pensamientos de las personas —le dijo incorporándose un poco.

— Si, al igual que puedo hablarte puedo robarte información y hasta hacer que hagas lo que yo quiera —dijo retirándose de la ventana. — Pero lo que en realidad no es algo del otro mundo es la fuerza que gane y las habilidades que tengo son las que cualquier vampiro tiene.

— ¿Cuales? —quiso saber Kakashi.

— Las mas comunes es la fuerza, la velocidad y los sentidos mas desarrollados. —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Que tan rápido eres? —quiso saber Kakashi.

— Bastante, ya que puedo moverme sin ningún ruido puedo decir que me desvanezco en el aire. —mientras decía esto el sonrió.

El desaparecía ante los ojos de Hatake y lo tomo por sorpresa que estuviera frente a el mirándolo desde afuera del edificio. Y de igual manera en la que desapareció en un principio, lo izo para reaparecer detrás de el.

Kakashi no sabia que decir, su amigo era rápido y silencioso, mas que cualquier cosa que el hubiera visto antes pero sorprendentemente al darse cuenta que su amigo podía desaparecer y reaparecer en cualquier instante no sintió ningún terror sobre las increíbles habilidades.

— Entonces desapareces o te mueves rápido —quiso saber Kakashi.

— Ambas ya que puedo moverme rápido y al mismo tiempo puedo atravesar las cosas ya que yo me puedo transformar en una especie de neblina con la cual simplemente desaparezco o atravieso cosas. —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Y como es que sobrevives? —dijo con una vos seria.

Hatake ya se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir, no era que el hubiera creído en cosas como lo que le estaba revelando en ese instante, pero siempre corren los rumores en distintas direcciones y algunos no eran tan agradables como para que fueran verdad.

— La verdad es que no me gusta lo que tengo que hacer para poder vivir. — le dijo mientras el se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

— ¿Que es lo que tienes que hacer? —pregunto sabiendo ya la respuesta.

— ¿Dime, no te lo imaginas? —el hablaba con cierta vergüenza sobre si mismo. — ¿Que nunca has oído los rumores? —dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

— Quieres decir que es cierto que toman la sangre de las personas, pero ¿como logras que nadie te descubra? —el quería saber sobre cualquier cosa que le quisiera platicar pero simplemente la curiosidad podía mas que el.

— Esa es una buena pregunta, pues como todos los vampiros podemos dejar inconscientes a nuestras victimas y borrarles de distintas formas la memoria —le explico— La mas común es mediante una bacteria que se encuentra en nuestras bocas y otra es la que yo utilizo.

— Borras su memoria con tu mente. —le dijo interrumpiendo un poco.

— Si, y la marca de los colmillos también la borramos para no dejar rastro alguno. —el se sentía inquieto al decir esta información a alguien que podría ser su presa y lo indignaba un poco el resultado.

— Entonces quieres decir que tú también te alimentas de humanos. —le dijo al ver la actitud que comenzaba a tomar Naruto.

— Si —dijo secamente.

— ¿Y como lo haces? ¿Acaso los matas? —dijo tratando de no ofenderlo.

— No, pero si les quito un poco —comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio— Lo que no me gusta es cuando duro mas del tiempo necesario sin alimentarme.

— ¿Acaso ya lo as echo? Digo, matar por sangre. —Kakashi se sentía extraño preguntando sobre ese tema pero necesitaba saber más.

Naruto se quedo serio y escondió su rostro para que Kakashi no lo mirara ya que le avergonzaba que su amigo supiera que el era un asesino.

— Si lo hiciste en algún tiempo, debió ser por alguna razón y creo que no tengo el derecho de juzgarte. —le dijo Kakashi mientras caminaba para acercarse.

— Gracias, pero tienes razón fue porque aun no tenia control sobre mis acciones y es difícil controlar eso que nosotros llamamos sed. —golpeo sobre el escritorio— Pero esa no es ninguna excusa para lo que llegue a hacer en un tiempo.

El se sentía avergonzado ya que llego a matar a muchas personas en el inicio de su vida como vampiro, pero lo izo por no saber como alimentarse correctamente y porque no sabía que podía solo tomar un poco de sus victimas. En cambio Kakashi no savia si el decía la verdad o simplemente se odiaba por lo que era en ese momento y por no sentirse seguro de poder controlarse en un determinado momento.

— Dime, ¿cada cuando tienes que alimentarte? —dijo casi en un susurro.

— Creo que por ser alguien que sale a la luz del día lo necesito casi a diario —dijo tratando de no romper el escritorio.

— Entonces tu puedes salir a la luz del sol sin ningún problema, ¿eh? —dijo cambiando de tema para no ofender a su amigo.

— Si, aunque no es muy común entre los míos, no es imposible. —dijo agradeciendo que cambiaran de tema.

— Sabes cuantos como tu existen ahora. —Kakashi sabia que no tenia por que saber sobre esto pero quería cambiar de tema.

— Por el momento no se el numero exacto, pero es mas o menos aproximado a unos quinientos. —Sonrió— Pero solo los que yo conozco y ellos son los que si siguen las reglas.

— Entonces tienen reglas —se quedo pensativo— Pero, ¿como consiguen que las respeten?

— Pues existe un consejo de cinco vampiros, que son los más antiguos y más sabios —dijo sonriendo— Ellos consiguen que cualquiera siga sus reglas aunque no lo quieran.

— Los obligan acaso, ¿como? —dijo con la misma seriedad.

— No, simplemente no pueden negarse —comenzó a reír.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? — pregunto al ver a su amigo.

— Que simplemente, yo y algunos que tienen mis mismas características podemos hacer lo que queramos. —Miro la cara de asombro de Kakashi— No te preocupes no somos mas de nueve.

— Es decir que son mas fuertes que los que componen el consejo —le dijo sacando sus propias conclusiones.

— En un sentido, si —le dio la razón— Pero sobretodo porque tenemos a estos mendigos demonios y porque a los otros les ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que a mi. —dijo con asco y vergüenza ala vez

— ¿Entonces no eres el único con habilidades superiores? —Le dijo— Pero si sigues las reglas, ¿cierto?

— Claro sino no podría pasar como un humano —le dijo alejando su mano del escritorio— Además es algo que me gusta hacer, aunque en un principio todos nos rechazaban, es decir entre los vampiros ya que teníamos mas poder.

Ambos cambiaban el ambiente en distintas maneras, Naruto lo asía sentir pesado pero en momentos se relajaba con la actitud de Kakashi.

— Y cuando surgieron los otros ocho. —dijo mirando a su amigo.

— Bueno después de que me encontraron a mí —dijo con tono serio— Se les ocurrió que tener a mas como yo les beneficiaria, aunque no se en que sentido —sonrió— ya que no nos pueden controlar como a los otros —sonrió— sobretodo mi creadora que quería una mascota igual a mi.

— ¿Y como es que controlan a los otros? —quiso saber.

— Fácil, simplemente al transformarlos se les otorga una… —trato de encontrar la palabra adecuada— Como una orden que siempre debemos seguir por causa de que nos han otorgado la inmortalidad —sonrió— Aunque no funciona en nosotros porque no somos en un principio personas normales ya que contamos con algún ser en nuestro interior que no le gusta que lo manden.

— Entiendo y ¿como es que supieron de los otros como tu? —miro el escritorio para desviar su mirada.

— Primero buscaban personas que parecieran fuertes en algún sentido y después como descubrieron la manera de colocar a los demonios en esas personas, aunque no es fácil encontrar a dichas bestias. —sonrió.

— ¿Eso quiere decir…?

— Que en los setecientos años desde que yo existo solo han encontrado nueve y creo que solo esas existen aunque no estoy tan bien informado —dijo mirando a la ventana nuevamente— Además las personas que han encontrado son parecidas a mi.

— ¿Como? —el seguía preguntando para saber mas sobre la vida de Naruto y sobre sus aventuras.

Así que Naruto lo complacía aunque algunos temas no le gustaban sentía la necesidad de seguir con esta plática.

— Simplemente no siguen algunas reglas y nos sentimos mas cómodos entre los humanos que con los vampiros ya que dentro de nosotros esta una criatura viva que desea sentir la presencia de los demás y no el frió de los vampiros. Y a cambio nos dejan sentir distintas cosas que como vampiros comunes no podríamos. —sonrió y le acerco la mano a su corazón.

— Ves, si fuera solo un vampiro mi corazón ya no latiría y no podría sentir ninguna sensación.

— En ese caso agradeces poder ser diferente y poder vivir entre notros. —le dijo retirándose un poco. — es bueno que seas diferente ya que si no lo hubieras sido nunca te hubiera conocido y por lo tanto no seriamos amigos.

— Si esa es la única parte buena de lo que me sucedió. —Sonrió con nostalgia— Aunque los años pasan y las cosas cambian yo sigo igual que siempre por toda la eternidad —dijo mientras su mirada parecía perdida y triste.

— No deberías pensar así, mejor deberías disfrutar cada instante de lo que se mueve a tu alrededor. —le dijo tratando de devolverle su sonrisa

— Si pero ya no quiero hablar de este tema así que te diré que el asunto que tuve que arreglar —dijo para cambiar de tema— Fue el permiso de pasar más tiempo con los humanos pero que ellos supieran la verdad sobre mí —se relajo un poco— Y así poder confesarte la verdad —se puso serio— aunque tuve que hacer un cambio muy significativo.

Pero el resultado no había sido muy grato, ya que digamos que consiguió aliados que le quisieran apoyar, y que como el querían sentirse parte de algo que no fueran la sombras a las que ya pertenecían.

— Pero el tiempo fue más del que yo pensaba y todo por culpa de esa promesa —dijo con una vos de odio desviando la mirada hacia la ventana— Y también influyo que, ante nosotros el tiempo no significa ni al más mínimo como lo ase para los humanos —sonrió cambiando el ambiente.

— ¿Que promesa? —dijo al escuchar el tono de su amigo.

— Nada importante —dijo restándole importancia— _Creo que no debo decirle eso aun _—pensó cambiando su expresión.

— Bueno entonces eso quiere decir que el tiempo no les importa, o ¿me equivoco? —bromeo Kakashi mientras lo miraba— Pero, en ese caso tu ya puedes pasar mas tiempo con los humanos y tratar de llevar una vida mas normal.

— Si, por esa razón me encuentro en esta ciudad —se relajo en su silla— Aunque me traiga malos recuerdos, pero ay algo más.

— Algo más —repitió Kakashi.

— Si, yo no estaba seguro de poder venir y contarte todo esto —lo miro— Y desde hace un año que me instale en esta ciudad, pero no me había animado a contártelo todo.

— Y, ¿que te hizo cambiar de opinión?, si se puede saber claro. —pregunto curioso.

— La verdad creo que conocí a alguien ayer, y bueno —dijo desviando la mirada— Me gustaría acercarme a ella.

— Con que es una ella —rió un poco— Y ella es la razón por la que te diste el valor de venir a contarme todo esto.

— Si. —asintió.

Y se alegro de que su amigo aun siguiera cambiando de tema tan rápidamente sin ningún problema, y que al parecer ya se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo cerca nuevamente.

— Y dime, ¿cual es el nombre de la persona que izo regresar a mi amigo? —pregunto agradecido.

— Hinata. —dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

— Y ¿como piensas acercarte a ella? Ya que se tu posición, será algo difícil, ¿no crees? —Le dijo Kakashi a Naruto— Dime que tienes planeado.

Ellos ya retomaban la confianza de los amigos que un día fueron., y especialmente Kakashi que lo conocía, asta cierto punto, lo suficiente para saber que le pediría un favor o algo por el estilo.

Lo cual alegraba a Naruto ya que seria mas fácil pedirle ayuda después de confesarle la verdad de su pasado, aunque fuera algo corta y sin mucho detalle, pero no le importaba ya que su amigo lo recordaba y lo mejor era que lo aceptaría de nuevo a su lado como en los viejos tiempos.

— La verdad no tengo idea de cómo acercarme a ella o ala sociedad —sonrió al saber que en realidad no tenia ningún plan.

— Bien te ayudare a hacerlo, pero tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga, ¿estas de acuerdo? —Pregunto serio— Y después tendrás que contarme con mas detalle todas las aventuras de tu pasado, pues creo que seria lo mas justo para ambos.

— Si tienes razón, pero por el momento me gustaría que me ayudaras con esto —dijo llevándose los brazos a la nuca— Y primero que nada me gustaría que me sugirieras una manera de poder adaptarme mas a la sociedad que no sea simplemente como lo hacia antes de hoy.

— Eso quiere decir que ya as tratado con gente —sonríe Kakashi.

— Si, bueno es un chico que me consiguió el apartamento en el que vivo pero solo somos compañeros de edificio, y aunque no lo conozco del todo, lo considero un buen amigo —dijo recordando a Shino— Pero si llegamos a trabajar juntos en un tiempo.

— En el que no pudiste preservar tu trabajo o ¿lo perdiste por otra causa? —ambos rieron ante esto ultimo.

— Si bueno, es difícil para mí preservar un empleo —sonrió— Ya que me despidieron por no existir.

— Valla, y como lo notaron —pregunto sonriendo.

— La verdad me acaban de despedir el viernes —dijo tomando asiento correctamente— Y todo por revisiones de rutina.

— Y ¿que tipo de trabajo tenias? —le seguía formulando preguntas a Naruto.

— Era un trabajo de medio tiempo, claro para distraerme un poco de la rutina —menciono aburrido— Y era un repartidor y me gustaba aunque no pagaran bien.

Cambiando de tema Kakashi le planteo — Si tú pareces aun un estudiante y quieres pasar más tiempo con tu chica —dijo mientras Naruto lo miraba de reojo— Podrías inscribirte en su escuela y así estar juntos y socializar sin ningún problema.

— Si pero ahí entraría el problema principal —dijo rascando su cabeza— ¡NO EXISTO! —hizo resaltar la frase.

— Y como es que tienes esta empresa si no existes —lo contradijo.

— ¡Tushe! —Dijo riendo— Si bueno, en esta como sabrás gran parte de mi dinero esta en circulación y es el que hace que todo funcione por lo tanto mientras no quede mal nadie se molesta en tratar de localizarme o no lo han pensado aun. —sonrió algo incomodo.

Naruto trataba de explicarle que para ser el dueño de tal empresa solo necesitaba dinero y un representante bancario que solo contactaba por teléfono, y que toda su papelería era falsificada, por lo tanto no le agradaba hablar del tema.

— En ese caso, ¿quieres decir que has cometido fraude y robo de identidad? —dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— En resumen, si —le sonrió declarándose culpable.

— En ese caso ¿de que te preocupas? —sonrió.

— La verdad es que si entrara en una escuela me preguntarían sobre mi pasado y no tengo idea de que contestarles —dijo preocupado.

— Viéndolo de esa manera te convendría tener un tutor o algo parecido —sonrió— Sabes que puedes contar con migo para eso.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —se levanto de su silla y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Se alegro tanto que por poco y no mide su fuerza, que casi lo tumba al suelo. Pero en cambio Kakashi estaba feliz de tener nuevamente a su mejor amigo y el deseba ayudarlo aunque aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que el era el mismo de ya hace tantos años, y que talvez nunca llegara a cambiar de aspecto en toda su vida.

Pero el se sentía mejor al saber que aun seguía sin cambiar y que seguía siendo el mismo despistado de siempre.

Unos momentos después, Naruto se encontraba arreglando algunos asuntos por teléfono, entre ellos era el echo de conseguir unas "copias" de la documentación que necesitaba para ingresar a la escuela. Mientras Kakashi arreglaba todo para tener la custodia de Naruto "legalmente" y así facilitar sus posibilidades de pasar inapercibido.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron planeando la forma de introducirlo en una de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad, en donde Naruto había encontrado a la joven Hinata y al investigar el número de tal institución se dedicaron a negociar la manera de que pudiera entrar en el último año escolar sin problemas.

— La verdad creo que ya estas dentro —le dijo Kakashi a Naruto mientras tomaba asiento.

— Es verdad y dime ¿cuando comienzo mi vida estudiantil? —pregunto curioso.

— Mañana mismo. —le dijo sonriendo al colgar el teléfono.

— ¿Mañana mismo? Que rápido lo hemos conseguido, y yo que creía que nos tardaríamos mínimo tres días. —menciono sorprendido.

— Si pero, como lo veo yo creo que fue mas fácil con ambos trabajando juntos como en los viejos tiempos. —se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿A donde vas? —pregunto Naruto al verlo alejarse.

— A dormir un poco, claro, ya que yo si lo necesito. —y señalo el reloj.

El reloj ya marcaba las dos de la madrugada y el se miraba de aspecto cansado, en cambio Naruto parecía como si fuera medio día.

— Si, disculpa por olvidarlo —dijo avergonzado— En ese caso buenas noches.

— Buenas noches —respondió— Y espero que me visites seguido, y suerte en la escuela.

— Si, debería estar loco ya que deseo ir a la escuela, espero que no me etiqueten de fenómeno. —rió mientras se despedían en el elevador.

— No lo creo mientras seas tu mismo te ira bien —subió al elevador y se despidió con un movimiento de muñeca.

Al estar en el elevador se sintió extraño por haber pasado tiempo con el que fuera su amigo en el pasado y que aun siguiera idéntico al de antes, pero lo que le causo algo de incertidumbre fue la parte que le había contado sobre su pasado.

El le había dicho que una chica llamada Sakura lo había convertido y que después de que lo transformo, varias veces había tratado de encontrarlo y que una de tantas logro rastrearlo pero que el había escapado lastimándola gravemente.

Escapo por unas décadas y la había vuelto a encontrar, en un mejor estado que el anterior, y que habían echo una tregua si el le regalaba un objeto, con el cual se refería a una mascota humana, pero que Naruto se había negado rotundamente.

— Ella te quería a ti por tener una habilidad y yo me negué a entregarte —le había dicho Naruto serio al pronunciar cada palabra. — y le ofrecí algo a cambio de tu vida, por lo tanto era mas valioso que tu, según ella y acepto sin problemas.

— _Esa era otra de las cosas por las que te alejase de mi y te lo agradezco _—pensó Kakashi.

Pero lo que no le había querido decir era que dio a cambio de él, y cuando había ocurrido tal intercambio. En tal caso la mayoría de lo que le contó no tiene mucho sentido viéndolo de esa manera.

— ¿Que fue lo que intercambio por mi? —se pregunto mientras bajaba del elevador.

En el momento que se encontraba en el estacionamiento recordó lo que platicaron.

— _Pero el tiempo fue más del que yo pensaba y todo por culpa de esa promesa_ — había dicho Naruto con palabras llenas de odio— En ese caso el tiempo que tardaste negociando no fue precisamente por no conseguir el permiso rápido —medito un poco— En ese tiempo hiciste el intercambio, pero ¿que fue lo que cambiaste por mi vida? —se pregunto cuando ya se encontraba en su auto.

El sumido en sus pensamientos arranco el motor y se puso de camino a su casa. Por tanto no se percato de que alguien lo observaba desde la oscuridad con sus ojos azul zafiro llenos de tristeza, alguien que lo podía escuchar perfectamente desde cualquier distancia y que al igual que el sonido, lograba escuchar sus pensamientos perfectamente.

— Lo que cambie por tu vida es algo de lo que me avergüenzo de contarte ya que ice exactamente lo que no quería llegar a hacer nunca —dijo siguiendo el auto con la mirada— Aunque lo ayude, y trate de recompensarlo aun me culpo por lo que ice. —al alejarse el auto siguió su camino.

Lo que el había echo no se atrevía a contarlo y los únicos que lo sabían eran los vampiros del consejo, los mismos que le otorgaron la libertad de relacionarse con humanos y ser libre de contar su secreto, al que considerara apto.

— Creo que no fue un precio injusto, una vida por la mortalidad de un ser vivo —se dijo al caminar por la calles— Como fui capas de robarle a alguien lo mismo que me arrebataron a mi en un tiempo.

El recuerdo de aquel chico pelirrojo, su mirada parecía llena de tristeza y el al igual que Naruto deseaba que todo acabara— Pero yo le robe la oportunidad exactamente igual que me la robaron a mi. —dijo recordando la noche de su cumpleaños. — Pero, aunque no fuera necesario ellos deseaban tener la información del porque los que se transforman mientras ocurre el cambio de semi-mortal a inmortal tienen mas poder que cualquier vampiro normal, no me daba el derecho de condenarlo a una vida igual que la mía.

— _Pero a pesar de todo no encontré ninguna pista y según ellos fue una perdida de tiempo innecesaria._ —Pensó— _en cambio ella quería quedarse con el como una mascota ya que nunca me pudo conseguirme a mí._

Pero la verdad era que ella no lograba sacárselo de su cabeza y no porque sintiera algo, no esa no era la razón, ya que ella quería tenerlo por ser diferente a los otros. Por ser el mas fuerte hasta entonces y por ser el único que no la consentía en cada uno de sus caprichos.

^_^ e aki los cortes comerciales…

_**^_^… **_ …_**am not in love, this is not my Heart… **_

_**^_^…**_ … _**am not in love, this is not your song …**_

… _**^_^…**_ _**Mi cantando About a Girl -de- .The Academy is... **_

Si ser my faborita aorita y lo quiero anunciar…

^_^ si ya lo se, me tarde mas que siempre en subir este capitulo, pero sq como ya dije me tenían castigada jijiji…

^_^ ok tambien usare este espacio para interrumpir my fic y mandar saludos a los que me lean y agradecerles que me soporten aunque no tenga sentido que me queje como lo e llegado a a hacer.

^_^ lamento eso también.

^_^ también le quiero mandar saludos a mis friends ALEX, K-TIN e EEVEE que les encanta que les cuente fics y que les invente algunos jejeje… pero sobretodo que me apoyan en la elaboración de mis proyectos.

**^_^****a sobre eso de los proyectos****,** **les digo que no gane nada con el proyecto de física pero no me importa ya que me fui a pasear y que conocí a unos otaku de torreón que en serio me hicieron pasarla bien por aya… nuevamente saludos.**

^_^ sigan con esos ánimos chabos de torreón no hagan que se extingan los otaku en México ya que estaremos en contacto (si me alcanza el dinero para el ciber -_- ya que anuncio que mi economía esta por los suelos) diablos, que cosa esa de la crisis económica jejeje…

^_^Pero sobretodo anunciar que **DEATH NOTE** pasa a las **10:00 p.m.** **los martes** en **ANIMAX** (tiempo de México porque en argentina sale como a eso de las 2:00 a.m. jeje…) y eso es bueno ya que no tengo ni dinero ni Internet para verla por (va que redundancia) INTERNET jeje…

_**^_^ **_… **esas fueron las noticias mas sobresalientes en este dia jijiji.. y de la semana.**

**A si que, me despido y nuevamente saludos a mis leedores que me han apoyado y siguen leyendo aunque me queje demasiado.**

**^_^ en serio lo agradezco.**

Pero ya aquí terminan los comerciales y les dejo con el capitulo que terminara en breve…

^_^ bueno porque trato de hacerlo mas largo y aunque no tenga idea de cómo continuar en este momento, haber que sale jejeje… sayo.

Naruto se encontraba triste y se odiaba por haberle arrebatado la oportunidad de morir a aquel chico pelirrojo, pero lo que no se decía a si mismo era que el había echo que la forma de pensar que tenia Gaara sobre la vida y el mundo había cambiado gracias a el y aunque no platicaban mucho se consideraban amigos y que Gaara ya lo había perdonado y comprendido el motivo de sus acciones.

Pero sin ninguna razón, Naruto aun no podía perdonarse aquel acto.

El había platicado con Sakura y ella le izo prometer que conseguiría que Gaara se dejara transformar en vampiro y que el se lo entregaría a cambio de la vida de Hatake, ya que Kakashi tenia potencial para que en el habitara una de las bestias que tenían capturadas.

Pero ella había encontrado a Gaara cuando apenas era un niño y cuando convenció a Naruto le introdujo a Gaara la bestia, ella lo quería de su misma edad, bueno la que aparentaba en ese momento y por toda la eternidad.

Según ella porque era mas divertido jugar con alguien mayor que con un pequeño niño.

Naruto se había negado en un principio pero ella lo amenazo con la promesa de que mataría a su amigo y también a cualquiera que tuviera contacto con el. Así que no tuvo otra opción, pero coloco la condición que el seria el que lo transformara y no ella.

Lo cual provoco que ella se enojara, pero que al final aceptara de mala gana ya que no podría conseguir al niño que estaría bajo la custodia del mismo Naruto.

Naruto recordaba el día que encontró a Gaara, el perdido en la gran ciudad, caminando solo y sin rumbo, el se acerco y platico durante un tiempo. Ya que encontró algo inusual en ese chico rubio. Algo que le recordaba su propia esencia.

Aunque Naruto sabia quien era y que no seria coincidencia encontrarse solo dejo que el niño decidiera permanecer a su lado por su voluntad y no porque se le obligara.

— Sabes creo que te conozco —le dijo Gaara a Naruto después de un rato.

— ¿Por que crees conocerme? Si apenas platicamos por unos instantes —le dijo sentándose en una banca del parque.

— La verdad no lo se, pero creo que puedo confiar en ti —le dijo con una sonrisa seria mientras se sentaba junto a Naruto.

— No creo que sea bueno que confíes en mí —le advirtió.

— No importa lo que seas, porque yo tengo algo peor que tu en mi interior. —le dijo mirando al suelo.

— Yo tengo algo similar que tu en mi interior pero aparte soy algo diferente a cualquier persona que conozcas, incluyéndote. —le sonrió al pequeño.

— No creo que seas peor que yo —le dijo sonriendo tristemente— Te confieso que yo e asesinado gente por causa de la maldición que tengo y que se adueña de mi conciencia.

— Pero es solo porque no tienes tanto poder aun, pero lo lograras en dos o tres años mas —le confió.

— ¿Como estas seguro de eso? —pregunto el niño.

— Simple, yo pase por lo mismo que tú ya ase varios años.

— Quieres decir que eres igual que yo. —dijo con una sonrisa.

— En cierto modo si, pero ay algo mas en mi que me destroza por dentro y que odio mas que nada —sus palabras sonaron agresivas pero su mirada era tranquila así que no provoco miedo en el pequeño.

— Y, ¿que es lo que te hace diferente a mi? —pregunto mirándolo.

— Sabes, si te lo contara querrías que te hiciera lo mismo para parecerte a mi y no lo niegues se que lo estas pensando. —había dicho Naruto poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

El lo miro mientras se alejaba un poco de la banca dirigiéndose hacia el gentío que paseaba por el parque— No me importa, pero al verte, y saber esto y sobre lo que te paso me hace desear que me ocurra lo mismo.

— No pienses que lo que me paso es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso —le reclamo el rubio.

— Pero después de que te transformaste tuviste mayor poder sobre lo que estaba en tu interior. —Se acerco mas— Y por esa razón tu estas aun aquí.

Se coloco junto a Naruto.

— Después de todo yo no cuento con nadie que se interese por mí —el pronuncio con cuidado cada palabra.

Naruto asintió y lo guió a las afueras del parque. En donde se encontraba un puente ya viejo y casi en ruinas.

— Solo te quiero advertir que no lo haré en este momento porque no lo tengo permitido y porque no quiero que te quedes como un niño toda tu vida —lo miro hincándose frente al pequeño Gaara. — Ten en cuenta esto, te entrenare para que te puedas defender cuando llegue la hora que alguien trate de llevarte, porque ese día llegara después de que te transformes.

El pequeño niño asintió y le dio un abrazo. — Gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser como tu.

— _No me lo agradezcas ya que tendré que entregarte a cambio de una vida y creo que no te ago un favor, sino que yo…_ —pensó mientras correspondía al abrazo.

— Yo se que no es un favor y se que tal vez tu lo miras como algo que no deberías hacer, pero yo e decidido que así sea —lo miro serio con sus ojos llenos de esperanza— No me importa si cambias para siempre mi vida, yo solo quiero que esto dentro de mi se detenga y deje de hacer que yo asesine personas.

— Pero eso no es tu culpa y además si te transformas tendrás que robarle a las personas para poder controlarte y no atacar a todos sin ningún sentido. —le dijo mirando a la luna.

— ¿Por que razón lo aria? Acaso me transformaría en un monstruo —pregunto— Pero con conciencia ¿no?, y si fuera así tendría poder sobre el demonio que esta dentro de mí.

— Si, creo que eres un niño listo pero no quisiera que te ocurriera nada malo ya que no soy experto en hacer ciertos cambios en los demás.

— Ya lose, tu ya me lo as explicado, pero no importa mientras tu me enseñes tendré el control sobre eso que tu llamas sed. —Sonrió— Además es como si tu y yo fuéramos familia y eso es lo que quiero.

Al escuchar al pequeño no pudo mas y lo abrazo nuevamente para decirle al oído que el trataría de protegerlo y que Sakura no se adueñaría de el. — Pero recuerda que será en once años partir de hoy y que tendrás que soportarlo hasta el final. El niño le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar lejos de la oscuridad y quietud de la noche.

— Recuerdo todo lo que pasamos para que ella no tuviera control sobre ti, y gracias a que eras como yo, pudiste obtener una habilidad y lograr que se te considerara alguien. Aunque no e sabido nada de ti espero que te la pases bien en donde quiera que te encuentres.

El miraba las calles y estaban vacías, todo parecía diferente ya que en todo el día había estado lloviendo. Y todo lo que el recordaba tenia relación con la lluvia, y aunque esta degustaba le traía recuerdos tanto malos como buenos.

— _El día en que te transforme no podía creer que aun no cambiaras de opinión _—se dijo a si mismo— _Aunque yo se que te causo dolor cada uno de los segundos que duro el proceso._

Si, el proceso había durado tanto como duro el de Naruto en su tiempo, pero Naruto se había encargado de que Gaara no sufriera tanto y le bloqueo los puntos de dolor de su cabeza. Disminuyendo así el tormento.

Y cuando llego el momento de entregarlo a Sakura, el joven que ahora era Gaara se había quedado serio y no le prestaba el mínimo de interés a la joven de ojos verdes. Lo cual causo que ella se enfureciera y lo olvidara en unos instantes.

— Si, aun recuerdo lo que me dijo en aquel día. —dijo Naruto mientras saltaba de un edificio a otro. — Lo gracioso fue que el estaba en un nivel de poder por enzima del tuyo —sonrió al recordar esa escena.

Naruto mirando a Sakura que inspeccionaba a Gaara quien la ignoraba rotundamente y el se lo hacia saber sin preocupación.

Mientras ella trato de tocarlo el se separo rápidamente y la miro con odio y desprecio. Lo cual no le gusto y traro de darle una cachetada que el esquivo fácilmente. Lo cual la izo enfadar y le reclamo a Naruto el porque de la manera de actuar de su nueva creación. Pero el consejo la reprendió por tal acción y le otorgo a Naruto la tarea de entrenar en los primeros días a Gaara.

Quienes al salir de la mansión se despidieron marchándose cada uno por su lado deseándose suerte en su viaje. Ya que el ya le había enseñado todo lo que tenia que saber y lo que tena que lograr en determinado tiempo.

— No lograste ninguno de tus planes y el te rechazo al igual que yo y por eso no buscaste a mas que fueran iguales a nosotros. —sonrió ante su comentario— Y gracias a eso dejaste en paz a mi amigo, ya que tenias que respetar el trato que hicimos.

— Pero no logro entender como es que me atreví a hacerle lo que le ice —se quedo pensando al llegar a su edificio— Ya se que el lo quería de esa manera pero no me siento cómodo al arrebatar la vida mortal de igual manera que me la arrebataron a mi.

— Sabes que no deberías culparte por eso ya que yo así lo decidí —al decir esto sorprendió a Naruto que apenas trataba de entrar en el edificio.

— ¿Gaara? —Pregunto al darse la vuelta— No puedo creer que seas tu —dijo mientras miraba salir de as sombras a su antiguo amigo.

— Claro, te dije que te visitaría cuando todo se calmara —dijo el pelirrojo acercándose un poco.

*********************************************************************

**Chaaa!!!! Aquí se acaba podq ya esta muy largo el capitulo (creo le agregue mas paginas q al anterior XD wiii). ademas agregue una seccion nueva que son los comerciles. **

**^_^ Cualquiera que desee que le anuncie algo o mande saludos digamelo para colocarlos, Y si nuevamente me quedo corta de espacio, pero no me importa **

^_ ^ **se q algún día le continuare, no se crean como siempre puntual cada semana XDaunque en este me tarde mas jijiji… (Y recordare no quejarme tantas gracias por leerme. ^_^). Sayo.**


	5. capitulo 4

Aquí esta el capitulo 4 aunque no muy puntual que digamos aquí lo traigo jejeje..

A si: naruto no ser mio ni los demas personajes ser de Kishimoto

Lamento la tardanza jeje..

Pero porfa no dejen de leerme. T.T plissss…

*********************************************************************

_**Sueños de medianoche.**_

**Capitulo 4: El pasado es algo que siempre nos ha de seguir, y tarde o temprano nos alcanza.**

— ¿Gaara? —Pregunto al darse la vuelta— No puedo creer que seas tu —dijo mientras miraba salir de as sombras a su antiguo amigo.

— Claro, te dije que te visitaría cuando todo se calmara —dijo el pelirrojo acercándose un poco.

Cuando todo se calmara, había dicho el pelirrojo, solo que no se refería a que estuviera en calma, sino a que ya no prestaran atención a sus movimientos.

— Entonces —dijo Gaara— Ya has sabido sobre todo lo que ocurrió después de nuestra partida.

— Si claro, se que ahora podemos relacionarnos con los humanos —dijo vagamente Naruto.

— No me refiero a eso —miro a Naruto— Me refiero a los hechos que se relacionan con las bestias a parte de nosotros.

— La verdad no tengo idea de que me quieres decir —dijo sonriendo— Ya te había dicho que mis planes eran no volver con los del consejo, así que no tengo idea de lo que haya ocurrido en estos últimos años —actuaba como si no le importara las cuestiones acerca de cualquier cosa que se relacionara con asuntos del consejo.

Y la verdad así era, ya que desde que dejo el consejo, claro por los absurdos planes que tenían acerca de las nueve bestias que era algo que a el no le pareció, prefirió irse por su cuenta y pasar tiempo con los humanos ya que el consiguió su permiso.

— Sabes que en realidad no es que lo quieras o no, sino que lo debes saber —dijo con voz seria.

El era alguien serio y parecía que era algo importante lo que tenía que contar, así que Naruto le dio algo de su tiempo.

— Dime —le dio la palabra.

— Bueno en primer lugar es que me alegro de verte de nuevo, y en segundo creo que tengo malas noticias —su semblante era serio y oscuro— Una de las bestias ha encontrado la manera de ser libre.

— ¿Que quieres decir con libre?

— Simple, que no necesariamente tienen que quedarse dentro de un cuerpo de un vampiro —le dijo recargándose en la pared.

— ¿Como es que lo consiguió? —Naruto ahora estaba serio— No se supone que no se puede hacer eso.

— Si en efecto, en tu caso, porque tú ya casi te deshacías de la bestia con el veneno y en el mió porque tú fuiste el que me transformo y la bestia que esta dentro de mi no puede hacer nada al respecto —cerró los ojos— Pero conoces al portador de Nekomata.

— La verdad no, pero no es tan poderosos —miro a su amigo.

— Cierto, pero consiguió la manera de apoderarse del cuerpo de su respectivo contenedor —abrió sus ojos— Y creo que nosotros necesitamos encontrarlo, ya que pueden hacer algunas cosas que antes no podían.

— ¿Cómo que? —quiso saber.

— Aun no esta muy claro —dijo en son preocupado— Pero lo que sea que esté planeando lo piensan hacer aquí con los humanos.

— Aquí y quieres decir que me toca a mi encontrarlo —le dirigió la mirada.

— En ese caso, creo que seria bueno que tu también pasaras tiempo con ellos —sonrió Gaara— Además, eso te ayudaría a ser algo menos sociable de lo que nunca llegaste a ser —al escuchar esto su acompañante le lanzo una mirada de desprecio.

— Sabes que no deberías decírmelo ya, porque da la casualidad que a mí ya se me había ocurrido —dijo algo molesto— Además no has venido a darme ese aviso —dijo aun molesto— Continua —dijo callándose.

— Creo que aun no cambias nada —le reclamo— Creo que no te enteraste de que el vampiro que lo contenía, es decir el que fue controlado ha muerto.

— ¿Como que ha muerto? —Dijo sobresaltándose— Se supone que nadie puede matar a alguien que este transformado y que aparte contenga una de las tantas bestias —dijo algo furioso.

— Déjame explicártelo bien para que me entiendas —dijo mirándolo serio— Yo te dije que ha muerto el vampiro, mas la bestia no —susurro— Además esa bestia llamada Nekomata ha decidido apoderarse de otra persona y nuestra misión es retransformarla.

— ¿Nuestra misión? ¿A quien diablos se le ocurrió darnos esa misión? —Grito.

— Tal vez a los del consejo —dijo Gaara al ver la cara de Naruto.

— El consejo, ¿cuando lo decidieron? —pregunto al pelirrojo algo molesto.

— La verdad, se nos asigno desde que le perdieron la pista al Nekomata —dijo con voz tranquila.

— Y ¿cuando fue eso? —exigió Naruto.

— Ya hace veinte años, pero…—fue interrumpido por un gran grito.

— ¿Como que desde hace veinte años?, y ¿por que demonios no se me dio a informar? —el gritaba y comenzaba a caminar por la azotea.

Naruto era uno de los mas fuertes y por lo tanto tenia el deber de estar al tanto de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar con respecto a los vampiros como el. Y eso lo tenía que decir el consejo de ancianos, y claro debían de decirle de inmediato.

— Cálmate Naruto, lo que trato de decirte es que hasta ahora la hemos encontrado —dijo Gaara tratando de controlar al rubio.

— ¿Como que hasta ahora la han encontrado? —trato de parecer un poco mas calmado.

— Si, como ya te dije la bestia que ahora llaman Kagayaku Hoshi, es decir Nekomata —trato de explicar nuevamente— Tenia un poder un poco mayor que el mió, pero no se parecía en nada al tuyo, hasta que descubrió la manera de liberarse de nuestra maldición.

— ¿Es decir? —dijo el rubio sin interrumpir mas de lo necesario.

— Que descubrió como dejar de ser un vampiro, pero que al igual que cualquiera que fuera una bestia tendría que tener un cuerpo —izo una pausa— Aunque al parecer, el causante de todo fue ese idiota de Kurai ya que izo un trato con Nekomata y el le permitió morir. —se quedo mirando al rubio por si quería interrumpir nuevamente, al ver que podía seguir hablando prosiguió— En fin, al parecer Nekomata pudo conseguir su cuerpo —sonrió— Pero solo después de dos años de haber sido liberado y por lo tanto recupero algunas habilidades que no podría utilizar si aun siguiera siendo un vampiro.

— Y en resumen ¿cual es nuestra misión? —dijo algo cortante Naruto.

— Simple, recuperar al que ahora contenga a Nekomata, ya que el encontró un nuevo recipiente. —Dijo sin preocuparse mucho con ese asunto— Al parece le dicen Hoshi Kagayaku.

— Le dicen, ¿Quiénes? —dijo curioso sobre lo que le acababan de comentar.

— Los del consejo, pero lo hacen por no saber su nombre aun —dijo con una media sonrisa— Lo único que les interesa es recuperar a su preciada Hoshi.

— Pero ¿por que lo llamaron a si? —Dijo mirando a su amigo— ¿Qué no se supone que Nekomata es hombre?

Naruto era alguien inocente pero abecés Gaara no savia que pensar sobre esta cuestión, de cualquier manera es su amigo y pues…es su amigo, ¿no?

— Simple, porque el Nekomata es mujer y porque ese nombre quiere decir estrella resplandeciente —observo la cara de su amigo— Y el nombre es porque su mirada es igual a la de una estrella, y que ella tiene el poder de extraer sin dificultad la luz que significa la mortalidad y como tu ya la conoces es plateada, de una manera extraordinaria que parece el resplandecer de una estrella.

— Si bueno, creo que para tener dentro de si al demonio Nekomata, no es un buen nombre —al decir eso observo que Gaara se estaba aburriendo— Bueno y ¿en donde la puedo encontrar?

— Como ya dijiste que estas apunto de comenzar tu vida con los humanos seria bueno que la buscaras en la escuela preparatoria que tiene mas prestigio en esta ciudad —dijo sin emoción en su cara— No te preocupes yo ya he conseguido entrar y por lo tanto solo falta que tu entres también.

— Y ¿como es que Hoshi consiguió entrar en esa escuela? —pregunto solo por curiosidad.

— Bueno, pues ya que en la familia en la que se encuentra es de mucho renombre en el ámbito económico —dijo mientras seguía a Naruto.

Sonrió dejando salir su risa— Ese Nekomata no es un tonto después de todo —abrió la puerta del edificio. — Y al parecer le gusta la buena vida.

— O solo tuvo suerte —le contesto a Naruto mientras que entraba al edificio.

— ¿Suerte? —dijo Naruto mientras caminaba.

— Claro o crees que un demonio le interesa tener algo aparte de un cuerpo —el seguía caminando por los pasillos ya que iban al apartamento del rubio.

— Bueno pues a mi el kitsune me dice que ellos prefieren pasar tiempo con los humanos ya que les agrada su presencia —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pues ya que lo dices, creo que si es agradable pasar con los humanos algo de tiempo —el caminaba detrás de Naruto— Aunque no sabemos lo que piense Hoshi ya que ella puede robar la esencia de los humanos.

— Si eso podría ser algo que no cuadre pero espero poder confiar en ella —susurro Naruto.

Ellos ya estaban frente a la puerta del apartamento y entraron, aunque Gaara se sorprendió que este fuera tan… ¿pequeño?

— Naruto... —le llamo la atención Gaara.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo mientras se sentaba en su sofá.

— Solo que, bueno, no se supone que eres rico —le dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

— Si, ¿por? —se acomodo mejor.

— Es que no se supone que deberías tener un departamento mucho mejor —le dijo mientras entraba y se recargaba en la pared.

— No tengo ningún problema con este, así que no veo la necesidad de cambiarme a otro más grande.

— Si tu lo dices —sonrió— De acuerdo, entonces dime ¿que as planeado?

— ¿Sobe que? —dijo inocentemente.

— Sobre lo que acabamos de platicar —dijo algo frustrado— Dime ya tienes planeado como entrar en esa tal escuela.

Gaara no tenia idea de que su amigo ya se encontraba dentro de tal escuela y que en efecto el ya comenzaría sus clases al día siguiente, pero no tardo en conseguir que el rubio le contara exactamente como lo había conseguido, el le contó con detalle los planes que tenia y sobre su visita a Kakashi.

— Al parecer todo saldrá perfecto —izo saber Gaara a Naruto— Aunque creo que por el momento me retiro, ya que necesito casar un poco para poder controlarme mañana —dijo al salir por la ventana del apartamento de Naruto.

— Claro después me mostraras el lugar en donde te encuentras instalado —le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

— Claro y que te vallas a visitarme diario para que yo pierda la cabeza, no gracias —dijo saltando del edificio y perdiéndose en un espectro color rojo que atravesaba la calle con gran velocidad.

La habilidad de los vampiros para transportarse dejaba a cualquiera con gran asombro, pero por el momento nadie era capas de ver a aquel joven que se movía con gran velocidad por la oscuridad de la noche.

Naruto en cambio ya había bebido lo suficiente en ese momento así que decidió prepararse para el gran día, que comenzaba en breves minutos, ya que eran las seis de la mañana y el comenzaba sus clases a las siete en punto.

Se preparo rápido aunque aun tuviera tiempo de sobra, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y tomo una ducha rápida, salio con tan solo una toalla ya que aun no recuperaba su ropa.

— Si, definitivo —se dijo Naruto mientras levantaba su cama para sacar su vestimenta del día— Debo limpiar este lugar, ya que es un asco —dejo caer la cama con sumo cuidado.

El se vistió rápidamente, con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros, claro no le importaba pero igual no le dedico mucho tiempo a su ropa. Y al igual que a su peinado, ya que solo sacudió su cabello para que se secara, quedando como resultado un alborotado peinado que parecían picos en distintas direcciones.

En cambio, si limpio y organizo un poco el lugar ya que ese seria el primer día que cambiaria su vida por otra un poco mas sociable y aparte ya comenzaba a fastidiarlo el tener que cambiar de lugar su cama para conseguir su ropa.

Al salir del edificio se percato de que la mayoría de las personas que caminaban cerca llevaban algún abrigo ligero y por lo tanto se regreso a buscar algo que le sirviera para pasar desapercibido, el era mas resistente que cualquiera y aparte de siempre permanecer normal no sentía gran diferencia ante el cambio ligero que se daba en ese momento.

Así que al estar en su apartamento busco algo que pareciera ligero, y lo encontró sobre la cabecera de su cama, si, era una chaqueta negra con algunos toques de anaranjado oscuro a los costados.

— Listo, ahora creo que si lo estoy —dijo mientras se colocaba tal chaqueta.

El día seria algo complicado, ya que tendría que llegar a dar aviso de su presencia principalmente a la directora que le entregaría un documento para que sus maestros tomaran su asistencia.

Se dirigió al estacionamiento en donde se encontraba su motocicleta, aunque le encantaba disfrutar del paseo se apresuro ya que se le comenzaba a hacer algo tarde porque se había entretenido con la limpieza, algo que casi nunca hacia y que por lo general olvidaba.

Al salir del edificio, montado en su moto salia a toda velocidad ya que quería llegar temprano a su nueva vida.

— Esto será algo difícil —se dijo mientras conducía— Ya que no solo tendré que encontrar a Hinata sino que también tendré que encontrar a Hoshi —en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Gaara no le había dicho gran cosa de su objetivo y que realmente no savia que buscar— Creo que para la próxima pediré una fotografía.

El siguió su camino y trato de imaginarse en los jardines de la escuela con Hinata a su lado y con ese último pensamiento siguió su camino sin más preocupaciones.

El despertador sonó puntual a las seis de la mañana y ella abrió lentamente sus ojos plateados y los froto suavemente para poder acostumbrarse a la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana.

Lentamente se levanto y miro a su alrededor para desactivar la alarma que consistía en un monótono pitido que abecés se preguntaba como era que no lo había cambiado aun.

Ella tomo una ducha rápida con agua caliente ya que le gustaba despertar así. Para luego tomar de su armario el que era su uniforme, que consistía en una blusa blanca de cuello, una falda de tablones negra y unas calcetas que le llegaban por arriba de las rodillas, y claro no faltaba el típico chaleco que se ajustaba a su cuerpo del mismo color que su falda, a todo se le agregaba un lazo que tenia que llevar atado a su cuello, era como una clase de corbata o algo así.

A ella no le molestaba utilizar ese uniforme, lo que no le gustaba era que el chaleco algo ajustado le hacia resaltar sus atributos, y ella siendo tímida agradecía que en esa ciudad por lo general estaba siempre presente un clima algo fresco que obligaba a todos lucir algún abrigo, aunque fuese ligero no le importaba ya que con eso disimulaba su figura.

— No deberías avergonzarte —le dijo una ves Hanabi— Eres linda y eso te beneficiaria en cualquier cosa —le dijo guiñando un ojo.

— Claro Hanabi, esto me beneficiara algún día —dijo mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia mientras cerraba el cierre de su sudadera negra— Espero poder verlo hoy —le sonrió a su reflejo el cual se había sonrojado un poco.

Ella era la mejor de su clase el año pasado y pretendía quedase en ese lugar en este año que comenzaba y todo porque su padre le exigía que fuera la mejor para que no lo decepcionara, ya que el precio de la escuela a la que la mandaba era para que ella considerara sacar las mejores notas.

Sin embargo a ella también le gustaba pasar un rato lejos de todo y ser por un instante libre, y eso lo lograba en la escuela ya que ahí su padre no estaba para que la menospreciara durante todo el día. Pero para ello existía su primo que acababa de llegar en las vacaciones y que gracias al cielo era un año mayor que ella y no le tocaría encontrárselo por los pasillos ya que se iría a la universidad.

— Creo que casi estoy lista —se dijo mientras peinaba su largo cabello frente al espejo.

El tiempo volaba mientras ella se arreglaba. Ella le gustaba estar en su habitación sola y le gustaba esa tranquilidad que parecía provenir del medallón que su madre le había regalado, y que claro siempre lucia. Este consistía en una delicada cadena de plata que adornaba con un lindo dije de un gato negro.

— Lo raro de este dije es que es un gato de dos colas —se dijo mientras tomaba la delicada pieza.

Ella no recordaba cuando se lo dio exactamente su madre, pero no le importaba ya que era su gran tesoro y lo guardaba con mucho cariño, la nostalgia consumió sus pensamientos y perdió la noción del tiempo.

Pero al momento de que el cuerpo en el que se encontraba cambio, ella se sentía como en un principio, el frió la invadía y ese sentimiento no le gustaba. Ella era Nekomata una de las nueve bestias que se encontraba cautiva en un cuerpo inmortal, pero eso no era lo que ella quería, ella quería sentiré viva y quería probar lo que los humanos llamaban sentimientos, si, era esa la razón por la cual dejo que en un principio la encerraran.

— Solo quiero irme —susurro el joven— Debes permitirme dejar de existir —el le rogaba a alguien que no estaba presente.

— _Sabes que no puedo_ —escucho en su cabeza.

— ¿Que te lo impide? —pregunto casi al viento.

— _No lo se… _—le dijo la misma voz.

— Pero tienes que hacer algo —el siguió caminando por los pasillos de aquel edificio en ruinas. — Se que tu puedes.

El tenía razón, ella podía hacer algo pero seria romper las reglas y ella no se tenía permitido abusar de su poder.

— _Sabes que si lo ago yo podría dejar de existir _—ella no savia porque aun continuaba hablando con aquel chico pero lo hacia.

— Pero…te lo ruego, esto para mi no es ni siquiera media vida —el tenia que convencerla pero no savia como, así que solo se dedico a rogarle.

— _Pero…no creo que tu te sientas mas desdichado que yo _—ella quería que el decidiera por alguna otra opción antes de continuar.

Ella se encontraba en el interior de aquel joven, pero no por ser el alguien inmortal, no ella se había introducido en su alma cuando aun era una persona y no un…un monstruo, pero lo que ella quería era sentirse viva y probar la vida como lo haría cualquier ser vivo.

— Sabes que en este momento no soy lo que tu esperabas en un principio —dijo el sentándose en el balcón.

— _Si tienes razón _—le dijo dándose por vencida— _Pero antes de que yo salga de ti tienes que hacerme un favor._

El creyó no haber escuchado bien así que solo se levanto y comenzó a correr alejándose de ese lugar para encontrar lo que ella le había pedido.

— _Lo que te pido_ —dijo ella— _Es el cuerpo de una mujer_.

— ¿Una mujer? —repitió el.

— _Si una mujer que se asemeje a mi _—dijo tranquilamente— _Pero que no sea pequeña ya que no me quiero sentir indefensa._

Lo que ella pidió exactamente, fue una persona que tuviera su misma mirada, aquella que refleja a la luna y que los enmarque el manto de la noche despejada.

El no perdió tiempo, así que durante dos años se perdió de la vista del consejo, hasta que encontró a esa mujer, ella era exactamente como Nekomata la había descrito.

Ella tenía una mirada tranquila, su voz era delicada y era alguien muy amable.

— ¿Que ocurre? —le dijo al joven que acababa de aparecer de entre el bosque. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Claro ella no savia que era lo que le ocurría a aquel joven que parecía que la había estado buscando y que ahora que la encontró solo la miraba de una manera de consuelo y satisfacción.

— Por fin —le susurro— Solo necesitaba encontrarte a ti y ahora que te veo se que eres tu, tu la que alfil me liberara.

— ¿Te liberara? —Dijo ella levantándose lentamente— ¿De que?

— Solo necesito que aceptes —dijo el acercándose un poco— No te preocupes se que estas enferma y esto que te entregare solucionara todo —el alargo su mano y le acerco una pequeña cadena plateada.

A esto la mujer se sorprendió por lo que le decía, y lo que izó fue sostener aquel objeto, al sostenerlo en sus manos el joven comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto sintiéndose confusa.

De entre el resplandor que salía de el joven, comenzó a materializarse un pequeño gato negro, un gato mas oscuro que la noche misma y que la miraba atentamente con unos ojos parecidos a los de ella, plateaos como la hermosa luna llena.

— _No tengo mucho tiempo _—escucho la mujer en su cabeza.

Tiempo era lo que no tenía, ya que ella había descubierto como escapar de ese cuerpo sin vida y ahora ella era libre, libre para poder ser ella y escapar de ese destino que se le había impuesto. Pero tenía que pagar un precio y era que al dejar que el joven desapareciera ella había entregado media alma y necesitaba entrar en un cuerpo para poder fusionarse con el alma de su próximo contenedor.

— ¿Tiempo para que? —le dijo la mujer— ¿Que ocurre?

— _Simple, tu me as entregado el permiso para compartir tu alma al sostener ese pequeño objeto _—señalo la delicada cadena de plata. —_Y yo a cambio te permitiré vivir más._

— Mas —repitió la mujer tocándose el abdomen— Pero que ocurrirá con…

— _No te preocupes por eso ahora, solo dime que aceptas _—la interrumpió.

La mujer le quería explicar que ella estaba embarazada y que le preocupaba su bebe, pero como Nekomata no tenia tiempo no le interesaba nada mas que conseguir el permiso ya que en minutos desaparecería.

— _Solo dime que aceptas para que no sufras ningún daño al recibirme dentro de ti _—le dijo tranquilamente.

— Acepto —dijo en un susurro.

Al decir estas palabras el pequeño gato se comenzó a acercar lentamente, ella que estaba de rodillas se levanto y miro a los ojos del que pronto formaría parte de ella. Lentamente el gato se comenzó a llenar de un resplandor plateado y comenzó a correr en su dirección.

Todo paso muy rápido, ella se encontraba nuevamente de rodillas en el parque y a su alrededor no había nada, pero al tratar de incorporarse se dio cuenta de que en donde había colocado su mano en un principio, se sentía diferente.

— ¿Que es lo que eh echo? —pregunto al viento.

— _Creo que tu nada _—escucho en su cabeza— _Creo que fui yo la que se equivoco…_

Al momento que escucho eso la pequeña cadena de plata cayo de sus manos y al momento de tocar el suelo la roca mas cercana tomo la apariencia de un dije, que era idéntico al pequeño gato negro.

— ¿Que significa esto? —dijo mientras levantaba la cadena. — ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

La mujer aun estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, y por lo que el gato le había dicho.

— _Lamento que no hubiera pasado como lo planee _—se escuchaba tenuemente en su cabeza— _Creo que ahora seré parte, no de ti sino de la otra persona que ahora crece en ti…_

— ¿Pero que le ocurrirá? —quiso saber la mujer.

— _No te preocupes seremos una y tal vez no cambie en nada…_—al momento de decir eso ella ya se encontraba perdiéndose en el proceso que la unía a la pequeña.

La voz poco a poco se hacia inaudible ya que lentamente Nekomata se hacia parte de la pequeña que crecía dentro de la mujer. Ella no savia que ocurría así que simplemente tomo la cadena plateada y se alejo del lugar.

— ¿Qué tan tarde es? —Se dijo al ver que ya solo faltaban veinte minutos para que comenzaran sus clases— No puede ser llegare tarde —Así que se apresuro.

Le toco la puerta a su hermana menor mientras trataba de colocarse sus zapatos correctamente.

— Vamos Hanabi, ya es hora y creo que llegaremos tarde —dijo en un tono delicado pero preocupada.

— No te preocupes aun tenemos tiempo y ya casi acabo. —dijo contestando a su hermana.

— Vamos Hanabi —decía con gentileza Hinata— Ya es un poco tarde y no quiero llegar tarde al primer día de mi último año.

Hinata un poco preocupada bajo las escaleras en busca de su almuerzo que ya estaba preparado.

— Ya voy, solo me falta mi lazo —grito desde el segundo piso— Si quieres puedes desayunar sin mi.

— Pero, ¿tú no alcanzaras a desayunar? —pregunto al darse cuenta que en quince minutos ni siquiera alcanzaría ella.

— ¡Oh! Ya casi termino espérame en el pasillo —dijo mirándola por las escaleras. — No te preocupes ya que podemos desayunar en la escuela, aunque la comida de la cafetería apeste —dijo sonriendo.

Si, aunque su hermana fuera cinco años menor que ella aun estudiaba en la misma escuela, ya que esta contaba con una secundaria también.

— Espérame solo unos minutos mas, de cualquier manera nos llevara el chofer y si le pedimos que valla rápido lo ara —dijo en un tono despreocupado.

— Claro y esperar y esperar y esperar por no se cuanto tiempo —susurro Hinata mientras se resignaba a llegar tarde.

Ya casi era la hora de entrar pero gracias a que Hanabi termino a tiempo llegaron con cinco minutos de sobra, lo que agradeció Hinata ya que no le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún lugar.

Algo llamo su atención mientras entraban al estacionamiento de la escuela, en el mismo lugar en el que siempre las dejaba el chofer. Parecía, mejor dicho era una motocicleta, no cualquiera esa la conocía Hinata de algún lugar.

Mientras el chofer encontraba en donde dejarlas ella pudo observar que el conductor de esa motocicleta aun se encontraba junto a ella. Pero al momento que el se quitaba el casco el chofer se coloco frente a la ventana tapándole la vista a Hinata que se sorprendió al ver que se abría su puerta.

— ¡Oh! Vamos Hinata, o te quedaras ahí dentro asta que se te haga más tarde —Hanabi la empujaba un poco para que saliera del coche— Anda que a mí me queda un poco mas lejos que a ti.

— Cla…claro Hanabi —dijo Hinata mientras se apresuraba a salir rápidamente— Creo que solo lo imagine —decía en un susurro mientras buscaba con la mirada al dueño de la moto.

Hanabi noto esto, y se le quedo viendo pero creyó haber imaginado ver a su hermana buscar a alguien algo diferente de cuando lo hacia al buscar a algún amigo.

**Black)Eme aquí interrumpiendo de new jejeje…**

_Green)Sip son los comerciales._

Blu)Buenoen donde estará miau?

**Black)¿Miau? Por que miau…**

_Green)No lo se, pero es la que falta y es la que siempre canta el tema de entrada, ¿Qué no lo recuerdan en eso quedamos?_

**Black)A si pero…**

_Greem)¿Pero que?_

**Black)¿Están seguras de que la quieren aquí en este momento?**

Blu)………..Buen punto, mejor que comience green

_Green)De acuerdo, ¿cual canto?_

**Black)No tengo idea pero improvisa…**

_Green)mmm... ya se…_

**Black)¿en serio tienes una idea?**

_Green)Claro, que no confías en mi_

**Black)Kjm…continua jejeje…**

_Green)De acuerdo lo que les quería decir es que PORQUE NO ME DEJAN MAS REVIEWS T.T_

**Black)bueno talves es porque te quejas demaciado o algo por el estilo, no se.**

_Green)bueno no importa pero agradezco a todos y a ti_ **Soichiro Nagi Rengo** _lamento no ponir tu correo sq no lo c T.T jejeje…dimelo y te anuncio free __Jeje.. pero ya tome en cuenta tu idea, aunque cambie un poco la history espero que os guste.(diablos sigo ablando raro UnU´)_

**Black)si tu lo dices…creo que apestas anunciando cualquier cosa -_-¡¡¡¡¡**

Blu)Buenola verdad yo no y se que no es muy buena idea asi que mientras tu estorbabas y tu la regañabas o tratabas de consolarla, como sea(señalando a green y black) traje a yellow mejor conocida como miau.

miau) **.**^_^. arigatou blu.. espero no aver echo nada malo

Blu)apartede llegar, tarde no creo

miau) **.**^_^. como sea, saludos a nookie, Richy, LennaParis,Dark princess, xxXkmiXxx ,Arcangel Guerrero, joaco-kun y a ti Soichiro Nagi Rengo jeje..(porfin contribuye con algo bueno UnU´)

**Black)Kjm…como dije eto es una perdida de tiempo.**

Blu)nuncalo dijiste

**Black)…si, bueno pues ya lo teclee contentas**

Blu)la verdad no pero ya no importa ya que aquí se acaba el espacio que tengo para los comerciales jajaajajajajaja….HAHAHAHAHAHA…..

(MI UN POCO CONTENTA pero mi doy miedo T.T …)

**Black)como aquí termino, solo les digo que gracias por leyernos y que la verdad no tengo presupuesto para venir al ciber y es por eso que me tardo…ademas me quedo sin almuerso el lunes para dejar e ir al ciber mas cercano después de clases…solo queria que lo supieran ya que siempre me quejo mucho.**

Blu)laverdad no creo que les inerese mucho, pero es bueno que se los digas -.- aunque no lo entiendo jeje…

**Black)y que suvi este asta ahorita ya que el lunes no tuve clases ^-^ y eso ser bueno.**

_Green)si tu lo dices, aunque creo que es malo quedarse en casa y aparte porque no ti dejan usar la campiu en toda la mañana y que tus sisters llegan en la tarde y te la quitan dejándote solo dos horas para escribir. Pero como sea gracias y aquí continua el fic_

El creía que llegaría tarde, pero solo lo imaginaba ya que cuando entro en el estacionamiento algunos de los alumnos parecían que no llevaban nada de prisa, así que simplemente busco un espacio para su motocicleta y al encontrarlo se comenzó a quitar su casco, pero noto algo diferente— ¿Hinata? —dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada.

Así que al quitárselo busco con la mirada a aquella presencia que deseaba ver en ese momento y al no verla trato de encontrarla con su mente pero se dio cuenta de que tantas voces juntas lo desconcentraban un poco.

— ¡Auch! —Dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza— Creo que son demasiados —pero en ese instante una brisa de viento acerco a el un aroma que nunca olvidaría.

El disfruto de ese olor solo por unos segundos ya que el viento no quería estar a su favor y se lo arrebato alejándolo de el.

— _Creo que es mejor que me apresure si la quiero encontrar_ —dejo de lado sus cosas y decidió entrar a los edificios de la institución.

Todos los alumnos miraban al nuevo, las chicas lo miraban porque era diferente y porque llevaba un semblante de ser alguien al que no deberían de acercarse y por lo tanto que era peligroso, pero no podían alejar su mirada de el aunque quisieran.

En cambio los hombres lo miraban con desprecio por ser el, el que llamara mas la atención de las chicas que ellos.

En fin esa mañana consiguió bastantes elogios e infinidad de malas palabras por parte de los estudiantes, pero no le molestaba que pensaran eso de el, no, lo que en realidad le molesto fue que su cabeza se lleno de pensamientos vagos y sin sentido.

— _Tengo que encontrar la dirección, bien esa chica parece saber algo _—pensó mientras miraba a la chica a los ojos y entraba en su mente.

La joven no supo que el había entrado en su cabeza, ella solo supo que esos ojos la hipnotizaron y que ella se gano la atención del nuevo alumno. El en cambio solo quería terminar rápido para poder reunirse con Hinata.

— Ya viste al alumno nuevo —platicaban dos jóvenes en un salón de clases.

— Claro no te párese un sueño —dijo la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules— no puedo creer que en este ultimo año estén entrado tantos alumnos nuevos y que la mayoría estén en nuestra clase.

Las dos estaban platicando mientras una agitada Hinata entraba rápidamente pensando que ya era tarde.

— ¡Oh vamos Hinata relájate! —Le dijo Sasuri— No te preocupes aun es temprano y el profesor no ha llegado.

— ¿Qué? —dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento— ¡Ah! Buenos días —dijo sonriendo.

— Si al parecer esta arreglando algunos asuntos con la directora —dijo Shino que también acababa de llegar.

— Valla Shino hasta que decides prestarnos tu presencia —sonrió Ino maliciosamente— Dime a todos les dio por llegar tarde hoy —dijo mirando a Shino y Hinata.

— Ja, ja tan graciosa como siempre Ino —dijo Sasuri que le dedicaba una mirada fusilándola.

— No te preocupes por cosas sin sentido —le dijo Shino mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Sasuri— Además no creo que alguien se preocupe por llegar temprano hoy.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Shino? —pregunto Hinata.

Ellos eran los mejores amigos y se habían hablado desde el primer año de secundaria, aunque abecés se preguntaban como era que soportaban a Ino y su forma de ser. De cualquier manera ellos se la pasaban bien.

— Simple Hinata —comenzó a explicar— Como ya dije el profesor se tardara unos minutos mas si no es toda la clase arreglando que los alumnos nuevos se acoplen a sus respectivos grupos —dijo restándole importancia— Aunque creo que por ser este el de menos alumnos los integraran a todos aquí.

— Enserio —dijo Ino emocionada— En ese caso ay que sentarnos en diferentes bancas Hinata.

— Lo dices solo para poder quedarte con uno de los alumnos nuevos, ¿cierto? —la regaño Sasuri.

Hinata las miraba con sus ojos llenos de inocencia, pero la vedad era que ella quería saber si a Naruto lo vería, ya que tal vez probablemente el fuera uno de los chicos nuevos.

— No importa Sasuri esta bien —sonrió Hinata saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— Déjala Sasuri ya que por fin Hinata se podrá deshacer de esa molestia —a este comentario Shino se gano una cara de reproche por parte de Ino.

Mientras Shino trataba de esquivar los cuadernos de Ino, Hinata y Sasuri sonreían ante tal espectáculo. En ese momento entraba uno de los alumnos nuevos, era un joven de cabello oscuro y mirada seria que solo les dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a Shino y sus amigas.

El se sentó en una de las bancas del final y se cruzo de brazos, su piel era totalmente pálida y su aspecto era de alguien sin emoción alguna.

A los pocos minutos entraron otros dos alumnos una chica y un Joven que parecían distraídos en sus asuntos pero que eran nuevos en esa clase, como antes se dirigieron a las bancas que no estuvieran ocupadas pero que quedaran una junto al otro.

Ellos eran algo diferentes al joven de cabello negro, ya que uno de ellos si saludo a todo el mundo con una sonrisa amistosa, pero parecían algo extraños ya que a pesar de eso no trataron de llamar la atención demasiado.

La joven era alguien hermosa, tenía unos ojos verde jade que resplandecían y resaltaban su sonrisa, mientras que el joven aunque a primera vista sus ojos eran negros, de vez en cuando se notaba un brillo rojo, su semblante era serio, pero no como el otro chico, el era de un semblante poco amistoso diferente al otro en que el otro tenia una mirada seria no anti-social.

Después de que los dos alumnos extraños entraron el maestro pidió silencio a la clase, mientras el trataba de acomodarse en su escritorio.

— ¿Que pasa Ino? —pregunto Hinata.

— Nada es solo que ya viste al que acaba de entrar…—sonrió— creo que se sentara con tigo —le decía mientras se pasaba a una de los asientos vacíos de detrás de Hinata.

— ¿Qué?, no, no te cambies…

Continuara…

*********************************************************************

**Chaaa!!!! Lamento dejar así este pedazo es que mi mom mi descubrio escribiendo y no mi da chance de desenredar esta parte sorry, pero como siempre, me quejo de cualquier cosa también lamento eso XD jijiji,…..**

**Como sea, ¿quien es ese que acaba de llegar?, ¿por que Hinata trata de que Ino se quede junto a ella?, descúbranlo en el desenlace en el próximo capitulo jejeje.. Sayo.**


	6. capitulo 5

Aki esta y traigo noticias… al rato las cuento ok leanme U~Usi quieren, ok

A si: naruto no ser mió ni los demás personajes ser de Kishimoto

Lamento la tardanza jeje...

Pero porfa no dejen de leerme. T.T plissss…

*********************************************************************

_**Sueños de medianoche.**_

**Capitulo 5: …titulo… (El mismo de la vez pasada pero parte dos ok listo jeje…)**

La habitación parecía estar en completa calma hasta que un ruido puso en evidencia que era todo lo contrario.

— ¿Como se te ocurrió esa estupida idea? —Gritaba el joven— Me niego rotundamente a que eso ocurra.

Salio de la sala con el rostro comprimido en una mueca de odio y repugnancia, pero no era del plan en si, sino que era que el era el que tenía que llevarlo a cabo, pero no estaba seguro de realizarlo tal cual se lo pedía.

— Lastima, pero creo que aun no siente simpatía por ti —se burlaba una voz en la misma habitación.

— Claro, pero tarde o temprano lo hará —sonrió— Es mas, claro que conseguiré que el me ruegue —salio de la habitación.

Ella al salir de esa habitación el joven que le había dirigido la palabra la siguió sin el menor ruido, Ya que el podía moverse como una sombra.

— Y dime, ¿que piensas hacer para seguir tu plan? —el hablaba en murmullos ya que no le gustaba que los demás se entrometieran en sus platicas.

— Claro que tengo que pensarlo bien, pero no te preocupes me asegurare de que tu tengas lo que quieras —ella lo miro de reojo— Además a mí también me conviene —le sonrió juguetonamente.

Ella era la mas hermosa y caprichosa a la vez en todo el consejo, pero era una de las mas influyentes así que Sasuke no podía negarle nada.

— ¿Como planeas hacer que los demás miembros del consejo acepten tus sugerencias? —el seguía caminando pero se detuvo al momento que ella lo izo— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto algo frustrado por la actitud de la chica.

— Nada…o tal vez si —se quedo seria— Me parece que alguien trata de fugarse antes de tiempo.

Ella dirigió su mirada a una de las bardas que rodeaban la gran mansión, mientras el joven de cabellera rubia saltaba sin dificultad la gran barrera. Aunque estaba claro que aquella barrera no los detenía ya que ese no era su objetivo, su objetivo era más bien para que los curiosos no entraran.

— ¿Creo que nos hemos quedado solos? —Le sonrió a su acompañante— ¿Tienes algún plan? —pregunto curioso al ver que ella solo se quedaba ahí viendo al vació.

— Claro, solo necesito algo que ocurra oportunamente —su semblante era serio pero autoritario.

— ¿Oportunamente? —Repitió algo confundido— ¿A que te refieres con eso? —el fingió curiosidad.

— Se que no te interesan mis planes, pero también se que tu necesitas algo para motivarte —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Si?, dime —el sabia lo que quería pero no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera lograrlo.

— ¿Por qué razón crees que yo me encuentro en el consejo? —pregunto al adivinar los pensamientos del Uchiha.

El simplemente hundió sus hombros sin el menor interés. Ella al notar tal gesto se acerco lentamente a el y llevo sus brazos al cuello de este.

El la miro y solo sonrió— Creo que quiero saberlo—dijo finalmente.

A el le interesaba el poder, aunque fuera obtenerlo de alguna manera, sabia que estar cerca de aquella joven lo conseguiría mas fácilmente, así que solo tenia que soportar algunos de sus caprichos.

— De acuerdo —sonrió en son de triunfo— Sabes que las bestias tienen gran poder, ¿verdad?

— ¿Si? —contesto acercándose un poco mas a ella.

— Bueno mi plan es simple, ya que solo necesito un poco distracción y con el trabajo que le eh otorgado lo conseguiré —sonrió.

Aun se sostenía de su cuello, pero el por su parte solo la trataba como ella quería en ese momento, ya que no tenia otra opción si quería conseguir algo.

— Creo que el ara lo que le he ordenado —dijo con una sonrisa— Al igual que otro que conozco.

Sasuke solo la miraba pensando en como era que se había metido en tal lió. Aunque nunca había pensado en ser tratado como sirviente de nadie en ese momento no le importaba tanto.

— ¿Y como es que lo sabes? —le dijo acercándose a ella.

— Simple el sabe que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se me plazca —dijo.

Ella pretendía tomar el control de la situación así que lo beso profundamente a lo que el correspondió sin el menor intento de retenerse a si mismo.

Unos segundos después se separaron y aunque se miraban con deseo ella tenía otra cosa en su mente y lo alejo rápidamente de ella.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —le dijo el recargándose en la pared con algo de fastidio.

— Simple, conoces a Kuroi —le pregunto sin esperar respuesta— Bien, necesito que lo convenzas de que despierte a Nekomata.

— ¿Nekomata? —el estaba confundido por la petición.

— Claro, será mas fácil si antes le entregas esto —ella le acerco un pequeño pergamino.

El lo miro unos segundos y lo tomo mientras la miraba la duda en su mirada. Sakura sonrió y simplemente le izo una seña para que lo abriera frente a ella.

El pergamino ella lo había encontrado en una de las bóvedas del antiguo coleccionista que vivía en esa mansión antes que ellos se la adueñaran por la fuerza. Sasuke abrió lentamente el pergamino y le sorprendió su contenido.

— No puedo creerlo —dijo con su semblante serio— ¿Esto es posible?

— Si, y será tu trabajo hacérselo saber al portador del Nekomata —ella lo miro y simplemente le dio la espalda para desaparecer en un espectro del color de su cabello. (No es necesario que lo mencione ¿cierto? U-U bueno continúen.)

El aun no creía lo que estaba en sus manos, ya que ese pergamino daba instrucciones de cómo matar al portador del Nekomata fuera cual fuera su estado, claro esto era posible por la habilidad que poseía Nekomata en su interior que solo se podría utilizar si su portador cooperaba.

— En este caso el no se negara —se dijo Sasuke mientras se alejaba caminando del lugar— Ya que cualquiera que tenga una de esas bestias dentro de si desea la muerte mas que cualquier otro —se dijo a si mismo mientras guardaba el pergamino.

— Nada, es solo que ya viste al que acaba de entrar…—sonrió— Creo que se sentara con tigo —le decía mientras se pasaba a una de los asientos vacíos de detrás de Hinata.

— ¿Qué?, no, no te cambies… —trato de decir pero no pudo terminar su frase.

Ino se dirigió al asiento vació que estaba a un lado del joven pálido, ella le sonrió y el le regreso el gesto sonriendo levemente. Al sentarse junto a el comenzó a hacerle platica a la cual el solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza.

Hinata estaba nerviosa por el chico que se acercaba cada vez más a ella, el lentamente caminaba con un paso despreocupado pero sin perder de vista a la joven de ojos plateados.

— _Te dije que estría cerca de ti _—le dijo Naruto a Hinata en su mente.

El entro sin preocupación alguna ignorando las miradas de todos los alumnos ya que no se percato de que al estar cerca de ella su aspecto obtenía un ligero cambio, si en efecto ocurrió lentamente, o tal vez precipitadamente, el no se dio cuenta pero sus colmillos se hicieron notar, al igual que su mirada obtenía un brillo al acercarse mas y mas hasta quedar sentado junto a ella.

El se sentó y sonrió saludando con la mirada a la joven Hinata, ella solo se sonrojó mientras el la miraba de una manera especial.

— _¿Naruto?_ —le Hablo sin mencionar palabras.

— _¿Qué ocurre?_ —le contesto de la misma manera.

Ella se dio cuenta de que los colmillos de el se notaban al momento que el le sonrió, pero no savia como decírselo así que trato de buscar las palabras correctas.

— _Creo que… ¿como lo digo?…_—ella vacilaba un poco— _Etto... Naruto creo que tus..._

— _¿Qué cosa Hinata?_ —el dirigió su mirada al frente.

— _Tus colmillos, se notan mas de lo normal… _—las palabras las pronuncio en su mente con lentitud para que el no se sobrealzara.

— _Demonios _—pensó Naruto— _Creo que me descuide un poco lo lamento Hinata _—le sonrió.

Aunque sus colmillos eran ahora algo más notorios. El no savia la razón de el porque sucedía esto, pero eso lo puso a pensar un poco.

Hinata noto que el cambio su estado de animo en unos segundos así que decidió preguntar.

— ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? —Le susurro Hinata— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella en realidad estaba preocupada porque el le había dicho que no le gustaba mostrar sus colmillos en publico, bueno en un publico que recordara su aspecto.

— Creo que no salio como lo esperaba, pero espero que no empeore —contesto algo preocupado.

En ese momento el maestro llamo la atención de los alumnos, ya que comenzaban a platicar demasiado alto como para que necesitaran ser silenciados.

La clase comenzaría en minutos y en el ultimo momento el ultimo alumno nuevo de la clase entro, no hizo ningún ruido y solo se dirigió al primer asiento vació. El entro como si no estuviera en ese lugar, ya que nadie noto su presencia, es decir los alumnos que no prestaban atención, pero en cambio alguien lo siguió con la mirada casi como si estuviera platicando con el de alguna manera.

— _Tengo un problema _—le dijo al nuevo mientras pasaba a su lado.

— _Creo que fue un mal cálculo _—le contesto con voz seria— _Esto no me lo esperaba _—suspiro— _Eres un incompetente lo sabias _—lo regaño.

— _Ya lo se, pero esto es algo inesperado, lo juro _—se defendió.

Ambos hablaban sin pronunciar palabra y estando uno en cada esquina del salón. Ya que Naruto se encontraba junto ala ventana y Gaara junto a la pared del lado izquierdo en la última fila.

— _Trata de explicarme que es exactamente lo que te ocurre _—trato de calmarse.

— _No lo se_ —dijo con fastidio— _Es por eso que te pregunto_

— _Ya cálmate y no llames la atención_ —le sugirió.

— _De acuerdo _—dijo tratando de acomodarse en su lugar.

Naruto estaba un poco nervioso así que izo lo que Gaara le dijo, respiro profundamente y cerró su boca para no mostrar sus colmillos aparentando algo de fastidio.

— _Listo ¿ahora que? _—dijo Naruto fastidiado.

— _Déjame pensar…_—el trataba de buscar una alternativa ya que si a Naruto se le ocurría lucir sus colmillos a la vista de todos llamaría la atención.

— _Tengo una idea _—dijo de repente— _Que tal si le pregunto al kitsune._

— _Creo que es buena idea pero no lo despiertes totalmente _—dijo con algo de seriedad— _Recuerda lo que ocurrió la ultima vez que lo hiciste, de acuerdo_.

— _Si, si se que fue un mal descuido pero ahora lo tengo controlado_ —dijo restándole atención a sus palabras.

Gaara estaba un poco preocupado ya que cuando Naruto despertó al zorro este se había enojado y se habían estado peleando por horas, lo peor era que Naruto no salio de su conciencia hasta después de dos días.

Gaara no prestaba atención a nada más y simplemente parecía que estaba en otro lado, por eso cuando una chica le trataba de hablar este no contesto.

— ¿Disculpa? te estoy hablando —le dijo mientras se acercaba a su lado con algo de fastidio.

— ¿Qué? —susurro al mirar a la chica que se sentaba junto a el.

— Como te decía —sonrió— Ese es mi lugar.

La chica sonreía mientras apuntaba su asiento.

— ¡Oh!, disculpa —dijo al momento de tratar de levantarse paras cederle el asiento.

— No, no te levantes —le dijo sujetando su brazo.

A esto Gaara solo se le quedo mirando con una extraña expresión a la joven que se sentaba a su lado.

La joven tenía unos ojos de un color extraño, ya que parecía un café oscuro que en realidad era un color parecido al vino, es decir no era ni café, ni rojo ni siquiera algo parecido al guindo. Eso llamo la atención de Gaara.

— ¿Perdón? —la miro Gaara algo confundido.

— Si, no hay problema me puedo sentar aquí —señalo el asiento que ocupaba.

Gaara la miro con mas atención, ella era algo diferente a los demás alumnos vestía un suéter negro con un gorro gris, su piel era bronceada y su cabello que era algo corto de color negro con toques verdes que parecían reflejos con la luz. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad.

— Alfil y al cabo ya me sentía como una inadaptada sin compañía —trato de bromear.

Y funciono, porque el pelirrojo la miro y sonrió a su comentario. Lo raro era que el sonreía ya que por lo general no lo hacia con la gente. Ella le regreso la sonrisa y se acomodo en su nuevo asiento. La voz de la joven era delicada pero firme a la vez y eso sorprendió al pelirrojo.

— Porque como vez, aquí todo mundo se sentaba de dos en dos y yo salía sobrando antes — señalo a los alumnos con una sonrisa.

— No entiendo porque nadie se sentaba con tigo —le dijo Gaara— Ya que tienes una mirada interesante —a este comentario la joven solo sonrió y le extendió la mano.

— Me llamo Hoshinofuru kuroi —le sonrió.

— Gaara —dijo solamente con una media sonrisa.

En el momento que el sostuvo la mano de la joven sintió algo extraño recorrerlo por completo, pero no tenia idea de que era esa sensación.

— ¿Solo Gaara? —sonrió la joven sin soltar su mano.

—Sobaku no Gaara —completo su nombre sonriendo a la personalidad de su nueva amiga. (Creo que así se llama, ¿no? Entonces soy una pésima recolectora de datos T.T no me acecinen, pliss…) — ¿Hoshinofuru kuroi? Es un nombre extraño —le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Si ya lo creo —sonrió— Ya que mi nombre significa polvo de estrella negro, si lo traduces exactamente como te lo mencione —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿En serio?, curioso nombre para alguien como tu —ella se sonrrojó ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

— ¿Eso crees? Nadie me lo había dicho antes —le sonrió.

Ella no savia que era lo que ocurría ya que ese joven era algo diferente de cualquier otro, en cambio el no se había dado cuenta que aun sostenía la mano de la chica mientras que solo miraba los hermosos ojos ya que su mirada era fascinante y a la vez intrigante.

— Dime ¿por que Kuroi? —dijo tratando de hacer platica.

— La verdad es por mi bisabuelo que desapareció hace ya mucho tiempo —dijo restándole importancia. — Ya comienza la clase —le susurro acercándose un poco a Gaara mientras el se percataba de que aun sostenía su mano— _Valla, su mano es fría pero a la vez calida_—pensó Kuroi sonrojándose un poco.

— Hey, mira con quien habla tu novia, Kiva —le dio un ligero codazo a su amigo.

— Ya te he dicho que no es mi novia —le reclamo.

— Pero siempre te la pasas hablando con ella —dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba un rubio.

— Cállate no molestes —mirando hacia otro lado— Además tu también platicas con ella —dijo mientras el maestro le llamaba la atención al grupo.

— _¿Gaara? _—escucho la voz del rubio en su cabeza.

— _¿Qué?_ —contesto en un tono algo despistado.

— _No nada, creo…_—le dijo al sentir lo que su amigo estaba sintiendo al estar cerca de aquella joven— _Valla, gracias a kami que se le ha olvidado regañarme _—pensó para si suspirando.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto Hinata al ver que suspiraba.

— Nada de que preocuparme por el momento, creo… —su voz se apago lentamente.

Pero en realidad si estaba un poco preocupado por la reacción que tenía al estar cerca de la joven Hinata.

La clase comenzaba y el maestro simplemente los puso a copiar algunos problemas del pizarrón, después de pasar la lista de asistencia.

Mientras pasaba asistencia los nuevos alumnos se presentaron ante el grupo, (bueno en realidad el profesor los obligo jeje) sin alejarse de su asiento y ganándose miradas curiosas y comentarios en susurros que solo se preguntaban como era que tantos alumnos se presentaran en el mismo año.

La presentación fue corta ya que solo decían sus nombres y su edad, por lo que los alumnos quedaron con una cara de decepción al no poder averiguar nada más de la novedad en la escuela.

— _Oye kyuubi _—dijo Naruto tratando de despertar la conciencia del demonio dentro de el.

Aunque no se llevaran de maravilla, a Naruto le gustaba platicar con ese demonio que se encontraba dentro, ya que contaba con mucha sabiduría y ya que el le había dicho todo sobre las otras bestias.

Y tal vez el le podría explicar lo que ocurría, o lo mas probable era que lo maldijera por haber tratado de despertarlo la otra vez, ya que siempre lo hacia cuando quería. Naruto y el kyuubi eran amigos de una manera algo extraña, pero amigos al final.

— _Despierta mendigo zorro flojo_ —grito en su cabeza.

— **¿**_**Que diablos quieres mocoso?**_ —Se escucho una lúgubre voz en su cabeza— _**Primera vez que quiero dormir y primera vez que no me dejas**_ —le reclamo.

— _Ya cállate y escucha lo que te tengo que preguntar, ¿De acuerdo?_ —dijo Naruto entrando en su mente.

Al entrar en su mente el dejaba parte de su conciencia alerta para que no pareciera algo extraño en ese momento. Ya que se encontraba rodeado de alumnos y un maestro que podrían verlo en cualquier momento.

Eso lo aprendió después de lo sucedido la última vez, por petición de Gaara que se había cansado de esperarlo durante dos días. Y era practico ya que podía estar conciente y saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor en todo momento.

— Me podrías explicar como es que mis colmillos están así —dijo enfrente del zorro señalándose.

— **Y como quieres que lo sepa** —dijo el zorro bostezando— **Además háblame con un poco mas de respeto si quieres que coopere, de acuerdo niño**—dijo mientras abría los ojos.

El zorro llevaba ya durmiendo un poco menos de veinte años y Naruto solo lo había despertado para saber más sobre las bestias, pero el zorro lo había ignorado y eso desespero al rubio. Y fue por esa razón por la que comenzó la pelea de la última vez.

— Esta bien, solo quiero saber eso y ya no te molestare —dijo cruzándose de brazos y sentándose frente al zorro.

El zorro era libre de moverse por los pasillos de la conciencia de Naruto, pero Naruto había conseguido mantenerlo en lo más profundo de su subconsciente y lo había dormido para que no diera problemas.

Aunque de vez en cuando el despertaba y andaba explorando para no aburrirse, ya que Naruto no creía que fuera justo tenerlo atrapado y aparte dormido todo el tiempo.

— **De acuerdo eso basta** —dijo resignándose— **Veras lo que ocurre es que una de las bestias se encuentra cerca y eso hace que mi poder sea mas fuerte, ya sea por odio o por que tu…**

Rondo un momento de silencio mientras el zorro lo miraba seriamente y con una sonrisa burlona a la vez.

— ¿Qué? —dijo el rubio al ver la expresión de la cara del zorro.

El zorro no termino la frase y se quedo mirando a Naruto algo serio— **¿No me digas que planeas morder a otro contenedor? **—le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

— Ya te dije que no lo volvería a hacer —dijo levantándose de un salto.

— **Solo lo quería comprobar** —soltó una risa lúgubre— **Esa no fue una de tus mejores ideas, ¿cierto?**

— Ya cállate y continua, ¿de acuerdo? —se volvió a sentar.

A Naruto le costaba trabajo no pelear con aquel zorro, ya que parecía que siempre seria así, por la parte del zorro por no tener nada mejor que hacer y por parte de Naruto por ser alguien sin paciencia al hablar.

— **¿Sabes cual es la bestia más cercana?** —pregunto con su típico semblante de aburrimiento.

— Si, es Nekomata —dijo pensando un poco— Dime ¿puedes ayudarme a controlarme?

— **Claro lo único que debes hacer es alimentarte ya que por alguna razón lo has olvidado** —le dijo mirándolo sin ninguna expresión— **Ya lárgate que quiero dormir.**

— ¡Cállate! En primera es tu culpa ya que se supone que tú me lo tienes que recordar —le dijo señalándolo mientras hacia un puchero.

— **He, he…** —sonrió el zorro— **Nunca cambiaras mocoso **—dijo recostándose sobre si mismo— **Además no soy tu alarma personal.**

El solo asintió molesto y se levanto, se acerco al gran zorro que se encontraba frente a el y lo acaricio por entre las orejas.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a dormir? —dijo sonriendo.

— **Como quieras** —se limito a decir al momento que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

Naruto sonrió y salio lentamente de su conciencia para regresar al salón de clases. En el cual no parecía haber ninguna actividad de la cual debería preocuparse.

— _Alimentarme, ¡eh! _—Penso— _Pero…_—miro hacia todos lados— _Como demonios lo haré aquí._

El se rascaba la cabeza y la joven de pelo largo lo miraba algo confundida. Ella se preguntaba que era lo que le ocurría ya que durante toda la clase se la había pasado mirándola a cada instante y ahora solo parecía que tenía un problema.

— ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? —pregunto tímidamente.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Hinata —dijo prestando atención — Veras, tengo un pequeño problema.

— ¿Problema? De que tipo —dijo mientras se levantaba de su banca.

Ya que la clase había finalizado y la profesora Kurenai, faltaría por problemas personales durante dos días. Tendrían libres dos horas de clase, así que guardaron sus cosas para salir.

— Ya sabes, problemas con esto —señalo la punta de sus colmillos que dejo que sobresalieran un poco.

Naruto ya le había contado todo a Hinata la última vez que estuvo en su casa así que no le preocupaba demasiado el hecho de platicar sus problemas con ella. Y la manera en que ella había reaccionado no fue muy mala que digamos.

*******flash back*******

Se encontraban en la habitación, ella recostada en su pecho y el la abrasaba por los hombros. Todo estaba silencioso ya que el no quería despertar a nadie y causarle problemas a su Hinata.

— ¿_En que piensas? _—le dijo el.

— _En cosas_ —le contesto simplemente.

— _¿Qué cosas?_ —quiso saber.

— _Cosas sobre ti_ —le dijo sonrojándose levemente.

— _¡Oh!_ —Lo sorprendió su respuesta— _Y que cosas son esas_ —le dijo mientras la besaba.

— _Me preguntaba que eres tu _—dijo mirándolo a los ojos— _Si es que puedo saber _—agrego rápidamente al ver la cara de sorpresa de Naruto.

— _Claro, pregunta lo que quieras_ —dijo dándole una de sus mas encantadoras sonrisas.

— _Etto… ¿Qué eres? _—a esta pregunta el la miro y le deposito un beso.

— _Creo que un monstruo _—le dijo abrasándola mientras pronunciaba cada palabra con un son de rabia asía su persona.

— _M… ¿Monstruo?_ —Ella se sentía confundida por el tono de las palabras del rubio— _No creo que seas u monstruo_ —le dijo mirándolo seriamente.

El sonrió— _Claro que lo soy_ —le afirmo— _Pero trato de no serlo tanto como antes._

Ella lo miro un poco confundida— _Pero ¿Que clase de monstruo eres?_ —dijo susurrando en su mente.

— _Uno muy antiguo _—sonrió— _Tu debes de haber oído alguna vez de mí tipo de monstruo_ —sonrió— _Ya que somos famosos_ —ella lo miro incrédula.

— ¿_Famoso?_ —pregunto tratando de que le diera mas pistas.

— _Si, ya sabes_ —le mostró sus olmillos en una sonrisa.

— _¡Ah!_ —Dijo tranquilamente — _Y… te alimentas de…_—se quedo seria porque el termino su frase.

— _Sangre, si, pero solo con lo necesario_ —le decía mientras la miraba con sus profundos ojos azules.

— _Dime ¿desde cuando es que lo eres?_

Ante esa pregunta solo la miro y llevo su brazo a su nuca— _Desde hace setecientos años más o menos_ —ella no lo podía creer y lo dejo claro con la cara de sorpresa que dejo ver.

— ¿Setecientos? —repitió con algo de sorpresa y claro en voz alta con lo cual se cubrió rápidamente la boca.

El solo sonrió por la manera en que había reaccionado Hinata

El se acerco lentamente a ella y la recostó sobre la cama, delicadamente se acerco a su cuello y la beso tiernamente. Ella sentía un escalofrió recorrerla desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Ya que nadie le había echo eso nunca, es decir, acariciarla de esa manera

( ^-^ jeje… NO ME AGO RESPONSABLE DE MALOS ENTENDIDOS JEJE)

(U~U" lamento eso ultimo, mejor mi espero a los comerciales pa hablar sayo.)

Todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella y por tal motivo se dejaba llevar. El en cambio no podía soportar alejarse ni un centímetro de la piel tibia de la joven y sus perfectos labios le creaban adicción.

Así que el se detuvo, y se dirigió a sus labios para besarla al principio con tal delicadeza que ella sentía que se derretía, pero después de unos minutos la comenzó a besar con algo de brusquedad y deseo que trato de controlarse para no lastimarla.

Ella por instinto rodeo el cuello de Naruto y lo atrajo asía ella— Naruto…— susurro lentamente.

El le impidió seguir ablando ya que cada vez que trataba de hacerlo el se lo impedía plantándole besos que sellaban sus labios.

Ella lo miraba mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, el se encontraba sobre ella y lentamente se alejo para poder observarla totalmente. Ella ahí recostada lo miraba atentamente y totalmente sonrojada por la manera en que se encontraban.

Su cabellera negra la rodeaba totalmente como un manto de ceda, enmarcando cada delicada facción de su rostro. Y en ese instante el la miraba con tal deseo que si no fuera porque escucho un ruido que lo trajo a la realidad y lo hizo reaccionar para su suerte, o mala suerte, se decía mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de respirar para controlarse totalmente.

Se levanto de la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta, al instante Hinata se levanto totalmente avergonzada por lo ocurrido segundos antes.

— _L…lo…lamento_ —dijo acercándose a el.

— _No te disculpes fue mi culpa_ —le dijo pasando sus manos por sus los hombros lentamente.

Y al besarla nuevamente no sabría si pudiera recobrar el control nuevamente así que decidió que era suficiente. Hinata estaba cansada pero quería estar todo lo que pudiera con naruto, ya que no sabia si el regresaría pronto después de que se fuera esa noche. Naruto la abrazaba por los hombros y ella estaba recargada en su pecho.

— Temo que es hora de que me valla. —le dijo Naruto a la agotada Hinata.

— ¿Tan pronto?

— Me temo que si, ya que tu necesitas dormir mas que yo.

*******End flash back*******

— Ya veo, ¿En que te puedo ayudar? —le dijo sonrojándose por la pregunta y por la manera en que la dijo.

— Veras —le dijo susurrando— Será mejor ir a otro lugar —le decía mientras miraba a los alumnos que pasaban junto a ellos.

Ella solo asintió para después ser tomada por la muñeca delicadamente por el rubio que la guiaba por los pasillos de la institución.

Las miradas de los alumnos se depositaban en ellos dos, en ella por ir acompañada de un alumno nuevo y a el por ser muy apuesto y contar con una encantadora sonrisa que dejaba suspirando a la mayoría de las chicas.

Al salir del edificio Naruto se sintió un poco raro al estar bajo la luz del sol.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —le pregunto a Hinata.

— Si… ¿Quisiera saber que te ocurre? —dijo sonrojándose levemente.

— Bueno es algo delicado —le dijo mirando a los alrededores— Necesitamos ir a un lugar en el que no haya tanta gente —dijo mas para si mismo que para ella.

Ella asintió y lo guió a los patios traseros de la institución, la cual era algo grande y sin duda esos jardines eran hermosos y sorprendentes, Hinata lo guió a su lugar favorito ya que era el más alejado de todos y nadie los molestaría.

— Aquí vengo cuando quiero estar a solas —le dijo al verlo con una duda en su rostro.

El se acerco un poco a ella y la tomo por la cintura, a esto ella mostró un leve rubor carmesí en sus mejillas. A naruto le encantaba esa reacción por parte de la joven y no soporto mas, la tomo con delicadeza por la barbilla y la acerco un poco mas a el. Lentamente le deposito un beso en los labios.

Ella se sorprendió por esa acción pero no dudo en corresponderle y colocar sus manos en el cuello de el.

Se separaron un poco y el la miro con seriedad en la mirada.

— Veras Hinata, creo que es difícil para mi pedirte esto... —dudo un momento— Tengo un problema con mi… mi apetito.

— ¿Apetito? —dijo inocentemente.

— Si…como te lo digo mmm… —se puso la mano en la barbilla y cerro los ojos— Quisiera pedirte que si tu…bueno si me permitirías tomar un poco de tu…—el no savia si era correcto pedirle eso a Hinata.

Ya que no estaba cien por ciento seguro de poder controlarse en ese momento y se sentía algo presionado ya que la sed se hacia presente en su organismo gracias al zorro que lo obligaba a tener la necesidad de alimentarse.

En ese instante Hinata como si adivinara sus pensamientos lo miro a los ojos, esos sorprendentes ojos azules que le encantaban y no quería dejar de mirar nunca. Lo tomo por el rostro con sus delicadas manos y le sonrió sonrojándose un poco como era su costumbre.

— Se lo que me quieres pedir —le dijo sorprendiéndolo un poco— Y si estas seguro de que es necesario puedes hacerlo.

El no podía creer que ella le diera permiso para hacer lo que iba a hacer y solo sujeto las manos de la joven para besarlas.

— Gracias Hinata —le dijo en un susurro.

Lentamente se acerco a su cuello y ella se estremeció un poco por sentir sus colmillos fríos sobre su piel. Como si ella fuera una copa de cristal lo hizo lentamente y con el mayor cuidado con que fue posible.

Al sentir como sus colmillos penetraban en ella sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor que se desvaneció rápidamente. — _No te preocupes esto será rápido_ —le dijo el para tranquilizarla.

Y como el se encontraba tomando de su sangre, en un instante todo ocurrió, ella lo agarro apretando su ropa, pero lentamente se soltó para caer inconciente en los brazos de un rubio algo sorprendido.

(musik de noticiero ok U-Utraten de usar su imaginacion plisss…)

_Lamento interrumpir esto pero tengo un importante anuncio que anunciar. (Todo mundo corriendo de un lado a otro escandalosamente.)_

_Greem) lamento informarles que se aproximan días de fallas por parte de esta autora _

_(señala una televisión detrás de ella con mi foto) _

_Blu) efectivamente ya que es irresponsable por aver permitido que su compiu se enviruslara en forma masiva durante, ¡no se que paso exactamente! pero fue mientras pasaba algunos datos no muy buenos a deci verdad. (Mirando a Greem) continúa._

_Greem) efectivamente tenemos informantes de muy buena calidad que nos lo dijeron al igual que grandes testigos_

_Black) si efectivamente se vera retrasado este fic ya que nuestra compiu esta indispuesta y se llebara varios dias en arreglarla no se cuanto time pero no se preocupen tratare de avansar lo mas posible en el ciber o en my notebook no importa._

_Green) cambiando de tema mando saludos a los que nos leen y que tendran que soportar nuestro retraso unos días (kjm, o semanas) para que puedan leyer nostros capitulos._

_Yell) mientras tanto les decimos que comenzamos un nuevo fic se llama_ _**EXPERIMENTO 1.1.2: Entra Naruto Namikaze**__. Si es un lapsus mensus que creo que tardare en actualizar ya que lo are al mismo tiempo que este jeje…_

_Blu) U~U no se preocupen ya que solo cambiare las actualizaciones de cada semana por un lapso de tiempo un poco mas largo._

_YELL) ósea vas a tardar dos semanas en vez de una ya que en la primera adelantas uno y la otra adelantas el otro o me equivoco?. ^_^_

_Aparte de lo q ct ocurra retrasarlo jejeje ^_^_

_Que importa (se oye una vos al fondo del escenario) terminen que ya interrumpieron demasiado ok_

_(Todos voltean a ver la causante) espera un momento mas_

_Green) aparte espero q m digan su opinión para saber si esta quedando bien o de plano necesito accesoria en mis fics jeje…_

_(Todas) NOS LEYEMOS LUEGO ^_^ (UnU' sayo) _

_De acuerdo ya puedes continuar leyendo ^_^._

— ¿Hinata? —el al ver que no reaccionaba la recostó sobre una banca cercana. — _¿Qué ocurrió zorro?_

— _**Nada mocoso, solo que no esta acostumbrada a perder sangre de esa manera**_ —le dijo simplemente— _**Aunque su sangre esta deliciosa, deberías tomar un poco mas jeje...**_ —ante eso Naruto apareció en su subconsciente.

— Oye zorro ¿sentiste eso? —le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco al zorro que se recostaba sobre si mismo.

— **Claro mocoso, si no lo hubiera sentido ¿crees que estaría despierto?** —Le reclamo— **Aparte, se que tu la buscabas y mira te facilito el problema de manera muy fácil.**

El zorro lo miraba fijamente y Naruto mostraba una cara seria y pensativa. No sabia si era correcto revelar el secreto que acababa de descubrir, y menos porque al hacerlo ponía en peligro a su Hinata.

— **¿Qué piensas? **—le dice el zorro al verlo tan serio.

— En que tal vez no pueda decir esto a nadie por un tiempo, ya que…—su voz se interrumpió— Ya vuelvo.

El regresaba a estar totalmente consiente y a su lado se encontraba una linda joven inconciente, su conciencia le había avisado de una presencia que el conocía perfectamente y que por el momento no tenia pensado encontrarse en aquel lugar.

— Sakura —dijo con un poco de asco en su voz.

— ¿Qué recibimiento es ese para la que te creo? —le dijo una voz dulce que salía de detrás de un gran árbol.

Ella estaba ahí parada pero algo llamo la atención del rubio, ya que ella vestía el uniforme de esa escuela y parecía estar acompañada por alguien mas.

— Creo que trajiste tu mozo personal —dijo Naruto mirando al joven que no se separaba de la joven.

— Si, si claro Naruto, te lo presento su nombre es Sasuke —sonrió— Y veo que tu estas tomando un pequeño aperitivo —señalo a la joven que yacía inconciente en el suelo.

— Algún problema —le dijo en un tono amenazante.

— No —dijo simplemente— Pero me preguntaba si me querías convidar un poco, ya que yo también tengo un poco de sed —entrecerró los ojos y se acerco un poco.

Naruto se levanto y sin pensarlo se coloco entre ella y Hinata, su mirada era algo que Sakura no podía soportar ya que el la intimidaba, pero no lo demostraría en esa ocasión.

— Oh vamos no seas envidioso ya que su sangre alcanza para dos mas —le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Naruto le dio la espalda y se acerco a su Hinata, lentamente la levanto del lugar en el que la había recostado y andando con su típico paso tranquilo paso a un lado de la ojos jade, que se encontraba mirándolo con algo de curiosidad.

Pero antes de decir algo el la dejo congelada ya que al pasar junto a ella el aura del zorro izo su aparición y provocando un cambio brusco en el ambiente, demostró la fuerza que poseía dejando claro que no pensaba soportar mas la presencia de aquellos dos ni un minuto mas.

Se escucho una risa detrás del joven rubio— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te robe tu comida? —le dijo en forma arrogante un joven moreno.

Sonrió.

— O prefieres ser la sombra de un poder que no te pertenece —le dijo tratando de provocar que el regresara.

El rubio lo ignoro y siguió su camino sin antes ocultar el aura del zorro y dejar salir la de el. Esta era una presencia que sofocaba más que la anterior y sobretodo porque iba dirigida directamente sobre aquella pareja.

— _No lo puedo creer_ —pensó la joven— E_sa es su verdadera fuerza, nunca la había demostrado _—se sumió en sus pensamientos.

El se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de ellos y como si una brisa hubiera arrastrado con ella un par de hojas de la copa de los árboles, el desapareció ante la mirada atónita de la chica y el joven que no sabían como era que el se había echo tan fuerte.

— ¿Como lo logro? —Dijo el joven ya que se habían quedado solos— Es decir esa era una presencia diferente a la de la ultima vez que lo vimos.

En efecto la última vez que lo vieron el solo era algo mediocre y la fuerza que resaltaba en el era el poder del zorro que sin ninguna duda opacaba la esencia del joven.

— No lo se pero pienso que nunca antes la había demostrado —se quedo seria— Pero piénsalo bien —le dijo mirándolo seriamente— ¿Crees que el controlaría al zorro si fuera mas débil que el?

— Si tienes razón —contesto serio— Creo que lo hemos subestimado.

El joven rubio llevaba a la inconciente Hinata en sus brazos y como nadie se encontraba rondando por los pasillos, nadie se dio cuenta de que un rayo amarillo pasaba rápidamente por la entrada para dirigirse a un lugar específico.

— No puedo llamar la atención dejándote así inconciente —le dijo a la joven que llevaba en brazos.

— _**Que tonto eres al dejar que tu poder se mostrara por sobre el mió**_ —se escucho una lúgubre voz en su cabeza.

— _Ya cállate era necesario_ —le contesto restándole importancia al asunto.

— _**Como es que eres tan irresponsable con estas cosas **_—le reclamo— _**Sabes que llamaras la atención si descuidas el hecho de que siempre ocultabas tu poder con el mió.**_

El zorro savia que Naruto siempre ocultaba su poder por miedo a no poder controlarse y perder el control, era por eso que el zorro reprimía el poder de Naruto, en una parte porque si dejaba fluir su poder, el otro perdería el control y se desataran algunos inconvenientes que ambos querían evitar.

En ese instante encontró la puerta correcta, en ella se miraba un pequeño letrero que decía "enfermería" el suspiro y la abrió lentamente. Y al parecer no había mucha actividad ahí dentro, pues solo se encontraba un joven que llevaba unas gafas oscuras y un gorro negro en su cabeza, vestía con el uniforme pero lo llevaba desarreglado y lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

El se encontraba ahí parado, pero Naruto ya sabía lo que ocurriría si lo miraban entrar con la joven en brazos y por esa razón ya tenia ensayado lo que les diría.

— Valla Naruto que le has hecho a Hinata —le dijo al ver que cargaba con la joven.

— Hinata —se escucho una voz femenina de detrás del joven.

Ambos denotaban preocupación en su tono de voz y de inmediato dirigieron al rubio para que recostara a Hinata sobre una camilla. Ellos demostraban la preocupación, así que Sasuri salio corriendo en busca de la enfermera para que atendiera a su amiga ya que ella solo estaba de guardia para lesiones menores y no era muy experta que digamos con los desmayos o cosas serias.

— No es nada grab…—se quedo Naruto ya que la joven de cabello plateado ya se había ido del lugar— Creo que no me ara caso —dijo suspirando.

El no pudo decir nada mas ya que la joven se había perdido entre los pasillos sin esperar ninguna explicación, el miro como Hinata comenzaba a despertar y suspiro aliviado ya que no era nada grave.

*********************************************************************

**Hola chabos y shabas mando saludos a todos y creo que me clausuraran los comerciales ya que soy pésima en mi elaboración de este, pero la buena noticia es que estoy pidiendo sugerencias para agregar algo que lo sustituya ya que mi cerebro se encuentra algo seco de ideas jeje UnU' patética excusa pero es verdad….**

Bueno también les digo que comenzare con la introducción de mis personajes como es Kuroi y mmm… si salio de my cabeza ya que no quería dejar solo al pobre Gaara, ( cha lo adoro es tan kyaaa…..!!!!!! con su mirada seria y ese deje de misterio U~U ya se que no les interesa esto pero quería que lo supieran jeje..XD….)

sayo. =D


End file.
